


The Great Harem War

by Syer1001



Series: The Great Harem War [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M, Multi, Parody, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syer1001/pseuds/Syer1001
Summary: You shouldn't be reading this. It's a self-insert made to entertain the author. The story is weird. Inside jokes only. Stay away from here if you would like to argue how bad this is.





	1. Not a FAN of this type of FICTION

  
**Not a FAN of this type of FICTION**

A man is seen running through a dark corridor, running away from something that seems to be a black mass chasing after him.

He reaches a dead end as he pulls out a rifle, aiming toward the wall but as soon as he reaches a certain distance from it, he found himself falls down through a hole.

The man slides till he finally reaches a room outside, landing onto the ground, hurting his bottom in the process.

He also found that the black mass is also no longer chasing after him as he stands up, looking around the room, "Th-this is…"

He sees pillars and fountains of various shapes, with water flowing all over the place. He also sees an island across the bodies of water, connected by a single path with a goblet in the middle of it.

As he reaches the island, he quickly takes a look inside the goblet, shocked as he sees something inside of it, "I… I've found it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A female in blue jacket and blue cap on her head is standing outside of a huge ruin, pacing back and forth as she mutters to herself, "What took him so long?"

The man walks out of the place, slowly as he calls her out, "X!"

She quickly turns toward him, running toward him in a hurry, "Shraffe, where have you been!?"

"Where else? I was inside the ruin. Did you know how many stuff I found there that try to kill me?"

X carves a smile on her face, "You're crazy; you know that, right?"

"If I am not crazy, I won't be finding this thing."

He quickly takes out a huge gem, replying with a smile, "This thing must be super expensive."

"Well, we should just appraise this thing an-"

"Still," he interrupts her, "I can't help it but think that there is more to this stone. I can feel a huge magic within this."

"What should we do then?"

"Let's meet the Magic Artifact Department first."

"Let's not wait then!" X turns around, ready to walk away.

Shraffe slowly whispers, "Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Hm?" she turns toward him.

He quickly falls onto the ground, startling her, "Sh-Shraffe?"

He tries to reach for her, muttering with a tone of pain in his voice, "Can you… help me walking… I haven't been stopping for the whole hour… I'm in there…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now standing in front of a man that seems to be looking at the gem with a magnifying glass.

The location right now is at some sort of counter with various lines. There is a sign on top that says 'MAGIC DEPARTMENT'.

He is inspecting carefully as he mutters, "This gem… where did you get this?"

Shraffe quickly responds, "We took it from that ruin at the south… what was the name again? Ah, yeah. It's called… um… Hare Temple… I guess?"

"Harem Temple."

A man in suit appears from behind as he speaks up to the pair, "People always forgot the letter 'm' in the name of that ruin. You must have found out about the name from the signboard that points out toward it. That board is so old already that the letter 'm' disappeared after some time."

He then notices of the gem as he asks them, somehow look a lot different; losing his smile, "Y-you took that thing… from the ruin?"

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Shraffe asks him, confused by his tone.

"That's impossible. There are just way too many impossible traps there…"

"Yeah…. I had to use some of my abilities to break through some of them. Overall, those traps just being too cliché and too predictable."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" the man quickly grabs him by his collar, "YOU HAVE ENDANGERED US ALL!"

"What are you talking about?"

The man ignores him, "When you touched that gem… did it… did it shined?"

"Brightly."

"B-brightly?"

"Undoubtedly."

The man quickly throws him away, turning toward the staring crowd, "EVERYBODY, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! CODE BLACK! TELL THE DEFENSIVE DEPARTMENT TO PREPARE FOR A WAR! HIDE YOUR KIDS! HIDE YOUR WIVES! HIDE YOUR HUSBANDS! THEY ARE COMING FOR THEM!"

"YOU!" he points out toward Shraffe, "FOLLOW ME!"

He walks toward the door, with Shraffe and X simply shrug, following him from behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man is now sitting near his desk, with the two are standing in front of him. On his desk is a sign that says 'DIRECTOR' on it.

The man inhales first as he looks at the two, "First off, who are you guys supposed to be?"

Shraffe speaks up, "I am Shraffe Kyu, a treasure hunter. She is my platonic life partner, X."

X responds, "I am not his life partner, and I just follow him around, leeching off his money."

"You seem to be proud of that."

"And you have no shame of turning me into your 'life partner'."

"Enough!" the director shouts, "Do you know what this gem is?" he shows the two the gem he found earlier.

"Nope," he shakes his head, "That's like pretty much why we came here in the first place."

"Did you know that we at the Magic Department purposely let this thing stays in the ruin. We even reinforced some of the traps."

The two turned pissed with her shouting, "Why would you do that!? It's dangerous! People can die there!"

Shraffe turns toward her, "It's a ruin. It is supposed to be life-threatening," he turns back toward the director, "What I want to know is why one EARTH WOULD YOU REINFORCED THAT THING!? ARE THOSE CREEPY WORMS YOURS!? THAT THING LOOKS LIKE GIANT WRIGGLY PENIS! THAT'S WAY TOO CREEPY FOR A TRAP!"

"P-penis?" X seems horrified.

"LET US NOT TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE, SHALL WE!?"

BANG!

The director stands up after hitting the table as speaks out loud, "This gem is called the Mark of Approval. This is a really important magical artifact and in fact, sentient enough to shine whenever a chosen one touches it."

"Chosen one?" the two mutters in unison, confused and intrigued.

"Do you know about alternate universes?"

X speaks up, "I heard of that. I'm from one."

"What?" the man turns toward her.

Shraffe mutters, "I was playing around with a magic circle one time. And then I just summoned her."

"That's how I ended up in this world," X continues, "I adapted with this place real fast. It's not that different from my world, though."

"Then you already know a lot of thing. There's no need for further explanation," the man mutters, "Now, this gem appears throughout various worlds. All of them have similar functions; to find a chosen of each world."

"Why would that be? Who are those chosen ones supposed to be?" X asks him.

"Each of them is a candidate of the Great Harem War."

"I'm sorry, what?" Shraffe stares at him with a blank expression.

"Great Harem War. This thing only happens once in a lifetime. It has been prophesized that when each world has its own chosen ones throughout space and time, the war will immediately begin. Each chosen one will have to collect harems from different worlds and defend their own harems. They will also have to eliminate each other. At the end of the war, all worlds will be reborn anew with the last one standing become the king of all worlds."

"I see. How bad this shitty war could be? From what I could perceive, it's a war for a bunch of lustful losers going all over the world, seducing women and somehow win? I don't really get the whole idea of this."

"Of course you don't, you piece of shit," the man seems pissed at him, "The chosen one can be ranged from a simple loser like you or a warlord! A rapist warlord! I have a family, you know!? I have a wife and three daughters! Those asshats from other worlds will come here and RAVAGED MY FAMILY, DID YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING!?"

"Still… what about the military? It's just one guy one world, right? There's no way there would, like, make a pact or something, right?"

"YOU CUNTING BASTARD! CAN'T YOU GET A FUCKING CLUE ALREADY!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO KILL EACH OTHER IF YOU CAN ONLY THROW ROCKS AT EACH OTHER!? YOU DON'T! THOSE STONES WILL GIVE YOU POWERS BEYOND REALITY!"

"I… I see… This does sounds horrible…"

X just looks away, "Just say yes already. A pervert like you will surely say yes to this playboy scheme."

"Am I look like a pervert?"

"Yes. Undoubtedly."

"You fucking bitch! Do you even have a proof?"

"You kept porn under your bed."

"That's for research purpose!"

"Biology?"

"No! I was researching for this thing called sex magic! It's a rare form of magic!"

"Why do you learn such thing again?"

Shraffe tries to answer the question, but quickly notices, "Owh… now I see…"

The director mutters, "Anyway, you will also be responsible of keeping this world off from any penishead invaders that try to violate ladies of this world."

Shraffe sighs, "Sounds hard. I had to find ladies and make them my harem, and also defend ladies here? I don't think I can do everything all at once."

"You want my help?" X suggests.

"Nope. I need you to save my ass in the other worlds. You are clearly a better fighter than me."

"Fine then, since you asked me nicely. Make sure you provide me with sufficient mana."

"Is that supposed to be sex?"

X quickly blushes in shock, "Wh-where did you get that idea!?"

"I don't know. I just… I read from wiki about this one visual novel that one way to replenish mana is by having sex."

"That… is actually one way to do that…" she mutters, still blushing, "But let's not jumping the gun here…"

He just glares at her trying to look away, "Why are you blushing?"

The director sighs once more, "Now, let's talk about transportation. How are you going to go to other worlds?"

Shraffe seems dumbfounded. He turns toward X, who just shrugs and pulls out a bracelet from his bag, putting it around his hand as he smashes the wall nearby, cracking it as black void can be seen from the other side.

"Wh-what was- Is that glove the God's Hand?"

"Apparently so. I found it in that ruin at the west."

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE GATE TEMPLE! YOU BREAK INTO THE TEMPLE TOO!?"

"Ah…" he realizes something, "Now I see. I always wonder why some ruins are a bit harder than others…"

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU STOLE!?"

X glares at him as he just shrugs, "Some of them are empty."

The director is been broken when he decided to slams his head repeatedly till blood floods the room as he mutters, "Just.. go… go and never come back…"

"What about your wife? Your daughters?"

"Just… take them, okay?"

"Okay then," he walks away.

He reaches the door with X mutters at him, "Weird how he simply gives up his family for their safety."

"That's what we call family love. Some men willingly to do anything for the sake of their family. Including giving away them toward a young man he despised the most as his harem."

The director quickly realizes this as he shouts, running toward him, "WAIT, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY YES TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

**And thus the adventure of a man going all over the place, looking for ladies to be his harem begins.**

**Yes, this story is bad. This story is made at the lowest point of the author's brain when he just don't care anymore.**

**Next: Fate world. Shraffe goes there, getting ladies, beating up the chosen one, win. Happy end.**


	2. A FATE which they STAY the NIGHT at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Fate/Stay Night

  
**A FATE which they STAY the NIGHT at**

BAK!

The wall of air smashes with Shraffe and X jumps into a new world as X mutters, "Home sweet home."

"Home?" Shraffe turns toward her, "This is your home?"

"Yup. This is the Fate/Stay Night world."

"I thought your world is the Fate/Grand Order…"

"There are in the same continuity. This world is pretty much my world."

"Are you sure? Because being in the same franchise doesn't mean that it is in the same world."

X gives a thought for a moment before muttering, "No."

"Besides, how do you know this is Fate/Stay Night world?"

She quickly points out toward two characters of said story, Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka walking through the day, wearing their school uniform as they move past them both.

She then speaks up, "The question is, who the chosen Harem Master of this world is?"

"Easy. It's Shirou Emiya."

"What would be the reason?"

"Duh, he's like the chick magnet; the OG one within the Fate franchise. He has the eyes of a badass gender bender, a tsundere slash magical girl, a kouhai-type girl that gone yandere, a loli little sister, an onee-san-type teacher and a princess girl. Want to count Prisma Illya too? A loli kuudere and a seductress little sister, plus a tsundere maid for an obvious sexual tension thrown into the mix."

"We still have no idea if he even have the same gem."

"That would have been him. Think about it. If I were to come to a different world to get girls there, how do you think I'm going to get them when most of them are fully attracted to one guy?"

"That would make sense, unless we count him into the equation."

"Who?" Shraffe turns toward X, confused as she points out toward the sky.

The sky has suddenly turned dark with a familiar blue-haired asshole appears riding a golden spaceship, shouting out loud toward down there, "Shirou Emiya! You will finally succumbed to your fate! Die by my hand!"

He then pulls out the Mark of Approval as he shouts, "Harem Stone, grant me my wishes!"

Shraffe is dumbfounded, glaring at him as he mutters, "Of all people…"

X quickly turns toward him, "We should stop him. He might be an idiot, but his actions show that he is dangerous to be left alive."

"And yet they spare him in the Unlimited Blade Works anime. Still, that's Gilgamesh's space ship, right? How did he get that?"

"We can beat him up and ask for that answer from him."

"Good idea. How are we going to get there?"

"I don't know. You are the mary sue in this story. You tell me."

Shraffe glares at her as he turns toward the two people in front of him who seemed to be looking upward in ready to fight that asshole.

He quickly runs forward toward him, calling him out, "You are Shirou Emiya, right!?"

Shirou turns toward him, looking confused, "D-did I know you?"

"No, but I know you. Listen, use your Reality Marble right now!"

Rin Tohsaka seems to be in shock, hearing his words, "H-how did you know that? Who are you!?"

X approaches her, speaking to her, "There's no time to waste. We'll fill you in after this."

Both of them seem to have recognized her, "S-Saber!?"

"No, I am an Assassin, but that's not important. Just do your reality thing."

"Y-yes…"

Shraffe then turns toward X, "Let's do our part."

"What would that be?"

He then pulls out a gun out of nowhere, muttering, "We are going to shoot him down."

Shraffe aims the weapon he is holding right now, which appears to be a grenade launcher as he shoots the ship repeatedly as the asshole guy, Shinji Matou suddenly turned scared, "Wh-who are you supposed to be!? Don't get in my way!"

"Shut up, sister rapist!"

Shraffe speaks up as he keeps on shooting the wobbling ship, "X, you can get up there, right?"

"No way. That's too high."

"At least the engine?"

"I'll give it a try."

X then pulls out two identical swords; one is golden and the other is black as those two blades are now enveloped in energy. She then puts the blades of the sword protruding away from her back as the energy seems to be acting like an engine, shooting her right up to the sky.

As soon as she reaches the engine, she shouts out her attack, **"EXCALIBUR!"**

She then slashes the spaceship repeatedly, causing explosion at the bottom of the ship. The ship starts falling sideway with Shinji now screaming for help, "S-SAVE ME! I'M INNOCENT!"

The surrounding starts to turn into a field with blades all over the place as the ship now falls onto the ground, explode with Shinji being thrown out near him, sliding and scratching his uniform.

He tries to look toward the two strangers as he mutters, "Wh-who are you guys supposed to be?"

Shraffe walks forward, moving close to him as he mutters, "I'll answer that question once you tell me where you got this ship?"

Shinji refuses to answer as he pulls out the stone once more, "Harem… Stone… give me… power…"

"That's not a wishing stone. Now, answer my question."

"You fool… the League… will… kill… you…"

"You really are an idiot."

He points the grenade launcher onto his face and presses the trigger, blowing his face into smithereens.

Shirou and Rin stands there, petrified with some of their body parts are shaking.

"Y-you… you killed him…" Shirou mutters as Shraffe turns toward him, "Compare to what he did to Rin's sister all this time, this is just a tickle."

"My… sister?" Rin questions him.

X is checking the corpse slowly as she suddenly pulls out a card out of a wound in his body.

She quickly approaches Shraffe, "Look."

He takes a look at the card, now seeing a picture of a hero known as Gilgamesh on the front, "What the fuck is this? A Class Card from Prisma Illya?"

"Doesn't look like it," X comments on it, "Not to mention, I found that inside his body."

The place turns back to normal, with the corpse has disappeared along with the field somehow as he mutters to himself, "I wonder what this card is supposed to be."

"EMIYA-KUN!"

Rin's loud voice is heard shouting as Shirou is now covered with blood, having a chain penetrating his body.

He is quickly being pulled away from them without them being able to do anything as he sees a figure in silver suit is pulling the body toward him as he slowly turns into the same card, now with his appearance in it.

Shraffe turns toward him, aiming the gun toward him, "Who the fuck are you!? What did you just do!?"

"What I should have done in this war. Killing off the Harem Master of this world and get all the bitches here."

X holds her swords tight, glaring straight at him, "Answer the first question."

"Me? I'm just another Harem Master. The war has already started, right?"

Shraffe speaks up, "But he's not the Harem Master. Somebody else is. He's dead."

"You have no idea how wrong you are. Only the lead guy is the chosen one of his own world. That's how the rule works."

"What rule?"

"The rule of this fight. The rest are just unlucky people caught up in the war. Whoever that guy you were mentioning before is probably someone who isn't supposed to touch that gem in the first place. If someone who isn't a Harem Master hold this thing, the gem will take control of them till they die, or letting go of the stone; that could work too."

X mutters, "You're pretty kind to tell us everything."

"Hey, you are only another participant of this war. See you next time."

The man shoots out a chain to the sky and somehow able to swing away from there even when nothing seems to be connected by anything up there.

Shraffe whispers, "The law of physics hates you so much."

X quickly interrupts his thought, "More importantly, she seems down, literally."

He turns to see Rin lying on the ground, not moving and looking so helpless, prompting our jerkass hero to suggests, "Should we take advantage of her?"

This causes X to glare at him, quickly forcing him to play out a card known as, "I'm just kidding!"

"Sure…"

Shraffe quickly looks away, whispering to himself, "Damn it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin slowly opens up her eyes and pulls herself up, now looking around her and finding out that she is inside…

"This is my home."

Exactly, you line-stealing bich.

"Yup. Not that hard to figure it out," Shraffe and X appears from outside of the room as the former continues, "Big, old mansion. Barely has any machines around here. Traces of mana all over the place. Also, how many jewels did you have? And how did you survived this whole time? Please don't tell me Kirei Kotomine has been funding you this whole time. There is no way a mapo tofu priest like him can afford such. Besides, you hate him, right? He killed your dad after all."

"HE KILLED MY DAD!?"

Shraffe is in shock, "You don't know!?"

He quickly glares toward X, "I told you I shouldn't have watched Fate/Zero before. Now all of us have spoilers."

"Why not? It's a good prequel," X wonders.

Shraffe rolls his eyes, "And you have been fully aware of me and my big mouth."

Rin quickly speaks up to them in desperate, "Who are you people? Why's Emiya-kun? Why did you killed Shinji? What was that all about?"

Shraffe takes a deep breath and puts his gem (not his ballz) onto a desk near her bed, "This is the Mark of Approval. Anybody who has this is automatically marked as a participant twisted deadly war between alternate worlds and timelines and stuff. It's like Holy Grail War, except this seems to be the first time this happened and rather than Master and Servants against each other, it's more of Master and Harems. The winners get to be… well, I don't really know what happened when that happen."

He continues again, "Apparently Shirou is one of the Master, and so is whoever that ninja is. We also thought that Shinji is the Master of this world at first, but then the gem he had cracked. This thing never cracks."

X mutters, "We have been travelling throughout different worlds by now. It has been so long since Shraffe found this gem a chapter ago. Throughout this whole journey, we just pretty much witnessed worlds being dead or some other… stuff."

Shraffe sighs, "Here is the thing. Shirou is now either dead or captured. If he's dead, then this world is pretty much marked for death in a week till one woman of this place makes out with one of the Master. We're not making this one up."

Rin mutters, looking at him suspiciously as she sits in a defensive manner, "You want to…"

"We don't want to exchange mana. _I_ don't want to do that."

"Exchange mana?" she looks at him confused, prompting him to ask, "That's how you exchanged mana, right? By having sex?"

"WHAT KIND OF WORLD DID YOU CAME FROM, YOU BEAST!?"

The two partners look at each other as they nod, understanding something.

He turns back at her, "I'm sorry. I thought that we are in the visual novel, not the anime. I mean, there is another world like this one, but mana exchange happens by sex. You and Shiro did that before fighting against Gilgamesh and his Shinji Grail."

"We did what!?" Rin turns red all of the sudden, "That is stupid! I only uses spells to transfer my magic crest toward him, not by having sex! Sure, we were topless. I mean, _he_ was topless so that I can have a skin contact with him!"

"Like I said; different world. Now, next question is… Shinji deserved to die anyway."

"Why would you say that?" she glares at him, "He is quite a jerk, but that's not a reason to kill him."

"He tried to barter you so that he can rape you."

"He _wished_ he can do that!"

Shraffe gives up, now pulling out the ultimate spoiler, "You know what? How about this piece of information? Do you want to know why he is sooo weak during the war? Because he is NOT a Master. But he is the heir of Matou family, right? WRONG! SAKURA is the heir of the family! Do you think a dick like him can let this one out? WRONG AGAIN! HE RAPED HER REPEATEDLY! News flash; Sakura is adopted! Her real name? SAKURA TOHSAKA! NOW TELL ME WHY WE CAN'T KILL HIM!?"

Rin is truly horrified by this intel, "S-Sakura… is my sister? Sh-she is? SHINJI! DAMN YOU!"

"Don't worry about that. He's already dead."

X stands up, looking at him, "We should be going now."

He nods as he turns toward her, "Well, nice knowing you. We're gonna save your Emiya-kun. Don't worry about that one."

"Wait!" she stands up, looking at him, "Let me help."

The two look at her for a while as Shraffe points out toward the door, "Let's get going. We have no time to sit around. Pack your jewels and let's go."

She nods at him, looking so determined.

[RIN TOHSAKA JOINED AS A GUEST!]

**Stop right here!**

**What was that? This is too short? Well, don't worry. I am writing the next one right away! What was that? No sex? Don't worry. We'll get to that!**

**Next: Still within the same franchise. Heaven's Feel. A sex for real.**


	3. This HEAVEN'S truly FEELing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Fate/Stay Night visual novel; Heaven's Feel route

  
**This HEAVEN'S truly FEELing it**

The three are now stepping into this new world as Rin is looking around the place, wondering something, "Is this a different world? It looks the same to me."

"It could be an alternate version of your world," X responds, "Since Fate franchise is quite a money maker, it ended up having too many storylines that somehow creating more alternate universes as you go along."

"Your words confused me," Shraffe rolls his eyes as he starts walking around the place.

Rin wonders, looking at the other female, "How do you know which world we are in?"

Shraffe mutters, not looking at them at all, "X is somehow a walking GPS. She can instantly identify any place she stepped on. She have been like that before. The only thing she couldn't tell is the difference between two mirror universes."

"That's oddly convenient."

X speaks up nonchalantly, "Yeah, well, we are the type of characters fandoms hate the most."

Rin just sweats, looking at her, "I do not dare to ask for more detail."

She then turns toward him, "So, where should we go now?"

Shraffe quickly pulls out his grenade launcher, having sparkling eyes toward the two with a smile on his face, "We're gonna hunt Shinji Matou."

"You're really determined on making him a butt monkey, huh?" X stares at him as he nods, "A guy like him needs to die, no matter what world he came from!"

"Understood. We will kill him upon contact," she pulls out her golden sword, holding tight.

Rin is somehow terrified looking at them both, finding herself whispering, "How did I tangled up with these… people…?"

X quickly turns toward him, 'So, what now?"

"I don't know. Do you know where Matou's residence is?"

"You're asking me? How about asking an expert of this matter?""

They quickly turn around toward her, having a slasher smile each with eyes turning bright red. This ominous feeling is being given toward the 'expert', overwhelming her with fear.

"I… I'll tell you wh-where it is!"

"Good!" Shraffe quickly changes his face to a normal smile, "We better hurry. Let's not waste our time around here. I rather not having to meet up with this world's Rin Tohsaka."

X turns toward Rin, "He means that he wishes to have a fun time with two Rin at once."

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THAT!"

"Unfortunately, that's like the whole point of this story."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR! NOW LET'S NOT WASTE OUR TIME!"

He quickly runs away from there, having being laughed at by X.

Rin seems hesitant, calling the other woman out, "Em… you said that in a week my world is going to be destroyed if one of those… Harem… Master come and… d-did it with any of the women…"

"Don't worry," X smiles at her, giving a thumbs up, "We're gonna save your Emiya-kun before that happens. As long as he's still alive, that thing won't happen to your world."

"But… what if…"

X quickly points out toward Shraffe, who has his face moving all over the place, looking for directions, "You still have another option."

Shraffe turns back toward them, shouting in annoyance, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE MATOU IS! CARE TO TELL ME WHERE!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is one giant palace," Shraffe comments on how huge the Matou's mansion is, in which Rin responds, "It's as big as any other mansion."

"I get it, princess. This place is small, compare to yours." He glares at her, feeling annoyed somehow.

"It doesn't look that small. I mean, if anything it could have been bigger than my family's-"

"I GET IT ALREADY!"

The three quickly enters through the door as Rin comments on this action, "Is it okay if we just break in?"

"Of course not," X responds quickly, "Zouken Matou and his bugs could have been around. But that's not important right now."

"The important thing is to locate that piece of shit before anything bad happens."

"What do you mean by anything bad happens?" Rin questions his order.

He quickly responds, "Before we lose our chance to kill him."

"What do you mean by that!?"

He and his platonic life partner ignores her question and runs forward, searching for rooms over rooms on the whereabouts of their target, finally reaching out the last room.

X quickly smashes the door with her feet, pushing the door open as Shraffe shouts at Rin, "Use Gandr, quick!"

A red beam is shot toward Shinji, pushing him away from a purple-haired girl as he hits the wall nearby.

The girl quickly turns toward them, recognizing Rin and calls her out, "Nee-san?"

Rin takes a glance of her and quickly taken a hating onto what she sees right now. The girl has her clothing torn apart, leaving her pink dress nearly showing off her skin.

"That was close," Shraffe mutters, relief as he carves a smile on his face.

Rin is still horrified and start shouting at Shinji, "Wh-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?"

Shinji takes a look at them as he tries to speak up, "Who… are you guys…?"

Shraffe quickly shouts out loud, "We are…"

The three somehow makes up the same poses as they scream together at the same time, "BACK ALLEY ALLIANCE!"

Rin is quickly being snapped out of it, shouting out in horror, "Wh-What happened to me!? M-my body! It's moving by itself!"

Shraffe mutters in a cold manner, "You can never escape the influence of the Back Alley Alliance."

X responds, "Don't you worry. This is within my calculation."

Rin screams at them, "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Shinji tries to stand up, laughing and chuckling at them, "What kind of a joke is this? Are you seriously breaking into my home?"

BAK!

"AAAAAARRRGHHH!"

The black sword owned by X is thrown right onto a place where Shinji would described, "M-MY MANHOOD!"

"Technically, you can still be a man even if you lose your dick."

Rin runs toward Sakura, tries closing herself as she mutters, "It's gonna be okay, Sakura."

"But… did you heard everything…?"

"H-heard what?"

Shraffe quickly responds, "Shinji tries to blackmail her on telling Shirou everything that happened in the past three years."

He stares toward Sakura, "Don't you worry. Your Senpai is going to accept that. If this were anything like the visual novel, he is more concerned on Zouken Matou trying to turn you into a Lesser Grail. He is a hero of an eroge, after all. Those type of men tend to ignore things like that. Now, do you need to refill your mana? We can help you find Shirou."

Rin turns red all of the sudden, "A-are you suggesting t-that…"

X mutters, "Calm down, Rin. Sakura and Shirou already did that."

"Wh-what!?"

Shraffe whispers toward X, "I can't believe she is so fragile in the subject of sexuality."

"Well, we pluck her from the anime. Do consider how that adaptation was tailored for all viewing eyes, so herself in that world is quite innocent when it comes to this."

"Makes sense."

The two quickly looks around the place, being wary of something as Rin speaks up, wondering something, "Is there… anybody… here?"

They quickly notice the floor being black as Shraffe notices of something, "Right now!? That's impossible!"

"Quit standing around and start blasting our way here!"

He pulls out his launcher, shooting a grenade onto the wall and creates a huge hole by an explosion that they somehow survived as he shouts, "Let's get out of here!"

They jump out with X pulls back her sword, leaving Shinji looking violated on the floor. Rin helps Sakura in jumping out.

The four now lands at the courtyard of the residence as they quickly turns upstairs, seeing the shadow slowly formed into a female figure of silver hair colour and black and red outfit that shows her bare legs.

She smiles at them, muttering, "Strangers from different worlds… you are interfering me and senpai. None should stay within our lives…"

"I-is that Sakura?" Rin asks in confusion as X responds, "That's Dark Sakura. This is when Sakura being possessed by something evil. Be careful, she is the main antagonist of this world."

Shraffe quickly points, "You know how weird it is that she appears when the Sakura beside us did not get snapped yet…"

"No time for that! We should run!"

"O-okay! Let's… go to the Emiya residence, then!"

Rin turns toward them, "I thought you said we're gonna avoid meeting me of this world! Are you sure she's not gonna be there!?"

"She IS gonna be there! But this is an emergency! The space/time continuum is not gonna breaks up just because you two meeting each other!"

Shraffe repeatedly shoots his grenades toward Dark Sakura, but failed to actually hurt her. Shadowy tentacles appear around her, lashing out toward the ammos before reaching her. But that's exactly what he wants.

All of those grenades explodes, creating thick smoke all over the place, obstructing her view.

The tentacles quickly lash out all over the place, fanning out the smoke away from her sight. She quickly takes notice of the disappearance of the four.

She quickly gives off a slasher smile, grin happily as she whispers to herself, "I'm coming for you, senpai…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"IS THERE ANYBODY HOME!?" Shraffe punches the door as if he is playing Wii Sports as he keeps on shouting, "WE'RE IN AN EMERGENCY HERE! LIKE, LIFE AND DEATH TYPE OF EMERGENCY!"

Rin raises another question, "Why didn't we just break into this place?"

"Into Kiritsugu Emiya's home!? I wouldn't dare to do that! Who knows what kind of protection he has!?"

"This place has a weak barrier within it."

"I have no idea the effect of that protection against someone like me, okay?"

"What about Matou residence? You look fine to me."

"That's because Matou has a clear magic we can counter. Kiritsugu, on the other hand, is a magi killer. He is a crazy prepared guy, ready for anything!"

The door opens up with Shirou Emiya is inside, looking confused at them, "Tohsaka? Sakura too? And who are you two? Wait, are you… Saber?"

X is clearly annoyed by this, "Why did everybody have to call me that!? I AM AN ASSASSIN!"

"Enough, already!" they quickly pushes him into the courtyard and seals the gate as fast as they could, and by sealing, I mean, closing it tightly.

That's not gonna work, is it?

They stand back, ready for a fight with two more figures appear into the courtyard.

"What's going on, Shirou? What's with all of these noises?" Taiga Fujimura walks out of the house, looking confused.

"Is there anything wrong, Shirou?" Illyasviel von Einzbern, or simply Illya also appears there, following the older woman outside.

To make the matter worse, one person HAD to show up there, making the storytelling even more complicated.

Rin Tohsaka walks out of the house, confused, "I heard the noise all the way fro- I-is that… me!?" which turns into confusion.

X looks at her and turning back toward the now shocked Rin from Unlimited Blade Works (UBW) anime as she looks toward Shraffe, "Now how are we going to differentiate them both?"

"First, we will need to have a name to call one of them. Any idea?"

I suggest we call this world's Rin, V-Rin, as if Visual Novel Rin, as if the Heaven's Feel route did not have its movie yet at this moment of writing.

"Then we should call her V-Rin then," Shraffe agrees.

Shirou just stares at him, "Who are you talking to?"

X quickly responds, "It's the voices in the sky. Don't think about it too much."

Rin approaches V-Rin, quickly calling out on her, "I know this is sound confusing, but I am you from a different world."

"D-Different world!? That makes no sense at all!"

Shraffe shouts at them all, "We have a way more dangerous situation right now! Sakura is going to kill us all if we were to stay here and do nothing!"

Taiga mutters in confusion, "But, Sakura is right here…"

Sakura quickly responds, "N-Not me, Fujimura-sensei! It's… um… it's the other me!"

They quickly too notice on how the sky seems to be darken and quickly face upward, now seeing Dark Sakura arrives alongside a giant black creature looming over the house.

Dark Sakura stares at them all, before seeing Shirou, smiling at her, "Senpai, I've finally found you…"

X moves close to Rin, speaking up to her, "We tried to kill Shinji just now because if he ever try to do anything bad to Sakura, she will be consumed with rage and turn into that version in front of us right now. She is too dangerous to be left jeopardizing our own mission."

"But, she's here. Does that mean…"

"Yes. That could only mean that she was brought here, most like the same way like how we are here."

"Wrong!"

The masked man appears besides Dark Sakura, standing still as if nothing happen. She looks perfectly fine doing that.

"You again, whoever you are!" Shraffe shouts at him, pulling out his trusted grenade launcher, "What now!? Are you here for this world's Shirou Emiya too?"

"It is part of the procedure after all," the man shrugs, "I mean, Harem Master needs to kill each other. That's part of the rule."

"What about the ladies?"

"Fuck the ladies. They can go to the hell hole if they wanted to."

Shraffe stares at him for quite some time before deciding for a question, "I'm not judging, but are you…?"

"I'm straight."

"You sounds like you have a huge hatred toward women."

"Don't _you_ have such?"

Shraffe now grips his weapon tight, aiming his sight toward the man, " _What_ did you just said?"

"You don't need to know anything. I mean, I'm here to get that man out of the picture. The women can choose for anything they wishes for. If they wish to die, they may do so. If they wish to be mine, they will have to listen to me."

X pulls out both blades, swinging it around, "This is bullshit. We need to finish this off right away."

"Wait," Shraffe mutters, "What about other worlds that got destroyed. Did _you_ do any of those?"

"Maybe. I mean, there are other douchebags raping worlds around the reality. I'm not the only that is busy with this. Our fate just had to intertwine."

Shraffe turns toward X, "Let's kill this bullshit."

"Not before I have anything to say about that!" he throws two cards toward them, landing near Shirou.

Another Shirou Emiya and Saber Alter appears out of the cards, charging forward as the two goes for a strike toward him as he stumbles in shock.

Two red beams is shot straight toward both of them at once with both Rin are standing side by side, looking scared.

X quickly jumps forward, clashing both of her blades onto Saber Alter's sword, "Let me handle this one! I have been meaning to kill a Saber for a long time!"

Shraffe turns toward the rest of them, "You guys focus on that other Shirou. Don't kill him. He might be a Shirou we are looking for," his eyes focus on Rin as he says the last part, running past toward him and now focusing himself on Dark Sakura, "You are mine!"

"Finally!" X shouts while still focusing on Saber Alter as he quickly screams at her, "I DID NOT MEAN LIKE THAT!"

The masked man just chuckles, jumping onto the giant as he watches them clashing against each of their enemies.

V-Rin turns toward Shirou, speaking up to him, "Can you still using that arm?"

"I'm fine. Just focus on this guy."

Rin started to feel nervous of something, "Is there anything I should know about this Shirou?"

"After this, okay?"

Both our main protagonists, Shraffe and X are facing the two strong females, seemingly close to each other.

Saber Alter strikes all over the place with each strike is so strong that X had to dodges every single one of them to avoid all of those attacks from hurting her. When an opening is seen, she quickly slashes onto the Tyrants of Knights, using her speed to push her to the limit.

Saber soon enrages by this attack, now charging up every ounce of her mana into this one attack, which means…

X also prepares for this, gathering all of her strength within both of her swords equally.

**"Excalibur Morgan!"**

**"Swords of Unsigned Victory: Secretcalibur!"**

Saber strikes her opponent with a powerful and long beam blade as it nearly reaches X, but she quickly pushes herself forward with the two blades of hers act as a propeller to move forward. As soon as she reaches her, she quickly slashes her repeatedly, finishing her combo with an X-shaped slash, jumping away as her opponent has fallen onto the ground.

Shraffe runs around Dark Sakura, running in circle as he repeatedly shooting his grenades onto her while avoiding any of her non-hentai tentacles. He eventually forces to stop as he reloads the weapon one by one, but this ended up causing his movement to slow down, letting her to slash him right on his feet, tripping him. He quickly throws the gun away and pulls out a pistol instead, unloading his bullets right toward her face. As he lands with his hands and backs on his feet, he grabs the launcher, charges forward toward her, aiming the gun right at her stomach before shooting her point blank, pushing both of them far from each other thanks to the explosion.

Both Saber Alter and Dark Sakura slowly turn into cards, which is then collected by both of them.

Shaffe mutters, staring at the Dark Sakura card he is holding right now, "It's the same with Gilgamesh…"

Back at the fight for other characters, the evil Shirou creates the two daggers, Kansho and Byakuya as he runs forward, going for an attack toward the other Shirou. The two Rin keeps on shooting their Gandr but he manages to escape their attacks, getting close to Shirou but he also pulls out his two similar daggers, clashing blades once before pushing him back, only to be shot by the two Rin, giving off some distance between them.

Evil Shirou then starts chanting, **"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"**

Their surrounding soon turns into a deserted field with clear sky and blades protruding all over the place.

Rin recognizes this attack, "R-reality Marble!?"

She then turns toward Shirou, "Quick, call out your own!"

"I-I can't!" Shirou responds, in which V-Rin points out, "You have Archer's arm, right? You can use his Noble Phantasm!"

"B-but, I can feel it from my hands. I know I can't do that!"

Shirou then pulls up his hand, creating a gigantic cleaver, Nine Lives and starts running toward the other Shirou. At that moment, the blades start flying toward them, stabbing them with both Rin create barriers left and right while Shirou uses the sword as his front shield.

CHAK!

But instead the masked man takes this opportunity. He stabs him right at his guts, having himself slowly turning into a card as he grabs it, running away from there, returning to the evil Shirou."

V-Rin is horrified as Rin mutters, "N-not again…"

"Senpai!" Sakura screams, having tears all over her eyes.

The evil Shirou turns into the card back to his hand as the masked man waves at them, "Thanks for the card. I appreciate some of your inability to help your own teammates."

He turns toward the two, "You can keep those. I have more than that."

He quickly disappears from there along with the giant.

"Damn it!" Shraffe screams in anger, "Failed again!"

X tries to calm him down, "We'll get to him. You should rest first."

"Yeah… you're right. I've lost too many energy from the fight."

He then turns toward Rin, "Let's go. I'll bring you to a safe place."

Rin approaches them, but turn back toward the rest of them, "I'll help find your Shirou."

"Wait," Sakura calls out, "Let me follow you guys!"

"No," X declines immediately, "This is too dangerous. You saw what happened just now. You are not suited for battle."

Rin turns toward them, "Can't she just follow us? She seems determined to save her Shirou. I can see it in her eyes."

He sighs, "Fine. Just… don't lash out, okay? You still have those worms within you."

"Okay," Sakura nods, joining the three as she turns toward V-Rin, "Nee-san, take care of this place, okay?"

"You can count on me."

Shraffe punches the wall, creating a huge hole as he leads them to a different place.

**End chapter.**

**Hah! No sex yet! Feeling blue balls right now? You just have to wait till I actually want to put one.**

**Next: Still within the Fate franchise, they are now in the world of Prisma Illya, starring our very own magical girl-turned loli!**


	4. By FATE, KALEIDoscope can create the LINE(R) of light due to PRISM(A), right ILLYA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma Illya

  
**By FATE, KALEIDoscope can create the LINE(R) of light due to PRISM(A), right ILLYA?**

"They're not here?"

A female known as Sella responds toward the questioner, Shraffe, looking worried, "Yeah… they have gone out and play and didn't come back home after that…"

"And you're not scared if anything happened to them or something?"

"I do, but the mistress of this home had told me that they are going to be just fine."

"Okay then," Shraffe simply turns around, looking back at her, "But seriously, you're not really doing a great job as both a maid and a homunculus."

He walks out of there, leaving the female startled, looking pale as he closes the door.

Outside, X, Rin and Sakura are standing there, looking at him moving close to them, "How about you guys?"

X shakes her head, "No Luvia, P-Rin or Miyu."

"Seriously, why P-Rin?" Rin glares toward her, "What is 'P' stands for?"

Shraffe mutters, "I bet my money that 'P' stands for Prisma since that very word is being associated with this world."

X snickers, "Do you have any other names for her?"

He shrugs, "Well, I would call her 'Less Tsundere Rin' but that would be mouthful."

Rin snaps, "What do you mean by that!?"

"Well, it's more of reverse tsundere considering she is acting awfully sweet in front of Shiro of this world but lash out toward others, especially Luvia."

X mutters, "But that won't be a tsundere since Rin lash out against Luvia like every time they meet up."

"There's that too. That's why I call her 'Less Tsundere' since she did nothing that could be portrayed as one. I might be missing the point here but it seems that the only reason she is called a tsundere is because she is an incarnation of Rin Tohsaka, the epitome of grade-S zettai ryouiki tvtrope. Other Rins' tsundere-ness are off the chart."

"Seriously, why a tsundere!" RIn yells out at them.

Sakura quickly tries to call out for their attention, "Everybody… what about those people we are looking for? Shouldn't we be looking for this world's senpai too?"

Shraffe sighs, "How about we check one more place before we confirm who the real Harem Master here is?"

"You mean… the crater?" X wonders as he nods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now standing in a crater on a field, in which Shraffe quickly confirms, "Yup, I know who is the possible Harem Master is."

"Who?" both sisters are wondering.

"Shiro Emiya."

X mutters, "Please be more specific."

"From the Holy Grail War that uses cards."

"Ah, so we are in 3rei's story line? Wonder how far will we go? Will there be spoilers for the readers?"

"I bet there will be. I heard that this author is really bad at keeping spoilerific secrets."

Well, so~rry for not being able to keep my hands shut!

"Who are you two talking to?" Rin glares at them, "I barely have any idea what are you two talking about! Why are you treating us like we are a bunch of fictional characters?"

"You don't need to know that," Shraffe mutters as he walks away from her, "Your mind will be blown, W style."

X chuckles, "Not sure if the reader understand that statement, even if they are the type of people that watch Korean dramas."

The four keeps on walking around all over the place, inspecting each and every corner of that place till Sakura wonders out loud, "Shraffe-san, can't you use that glove of yours?"

"It doesn't work that way. I can use that to travel to different worlds but not different dimensions like this one."

"What's the difference?" Rin mutters as he shrugs, "No idea."

Sakura suddenly stops as she turns toward them, "Everybody, I see something weird here."

The three approaches her, in which they see small glowing light floating midair near their feet.

X quickly speaks up, "This is the one. Hold on guys, we are going to poke this thing open."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on the empty road in an empty town, a man simply walks there with a bike with him, looking peace as if he has no need to know the terrible weather that place has.

BAK!

The four is somehow filling up the road ahead, forcing the man to stop and look at them writhing in pain with Rin screams out loud, "GET OFF ME ALREADY!"

She suddenly notices of the man who is standing right there, quickly recognizing him, "AAHH! IT'S YOU!"

Shraffe pulls himself up, seeing him with a smile on his face, "Ah, the mapo tofu guy! Just the face I wanted to see."

"WHY!?" Rin screams at him, clearly pissed off by something, "HE KILLED MY DAD, RIGHT!?"

"Not this version of him. This guy is quiet a benevolent albeit cheap guy who helped out this world's Shiro before. Also your family did not exist in this part of the dimension, or at least joined the last war."

He then seems to be begging the 'mapo tofu' guy, "Hey, do you still have a Black Key with you? Can I borrow that please? I really need it for this one."

"I do have two of them."

"Cool!"'

"It's 5000 yen each."

"Should have seen that one coming…" Shraffe seems to be looking down.

X quickly pulls out a bar of gold, which he takes notice of it and shouts, "NO!"

But she just ignores him, "How about this one as a payment. Also, add six of your mapo tofu with that as well."

"Serious!?" he seems startled, "You're adding that as well!?"

"I'm hungry. Do you have any problem?"

"Six mapo tofu? Are three of them yours?"

"I'm hungry. Do you have any problem?"

"Can you even handle the ability this guy has in making mapo tofu!?"

She glares at him before looking back at the food maker, "Two Black Keys and six mapo tofu."

The man pulls out two blades out of nowhere and hands it over to her as he asks, "Where should I deliver the foods?"

At this point, Shraffe just sighs, losing the argument already, "Emiya residence. I'm sure you know where it is…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four are now standing in front of the gate as Sakura mutters in wonder, "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be going inside?"

"Not sure if we should even try to knock. Considering the people that lived here seems to be almost none, those people inside may see us as somewhat suspicious inste-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

X has already ring the bell, glaring at him in anger, "Too long; shouldn't listen."

"WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"I got it," a young female voice can be heard on the other side of the gate as the door opens up, showing a young girl in a kimono looking upward toward them.

She notices one of them as she calls her out, "Rin-san?"

Shraffe quickly speaks up to her, "You must be Miyu Emiya, right? Or Miyu Edelfelt? I'm sorry, I really have no idea what to call you right now."

"Miyu, who is at the front door right now?" a girl with silver hair, obviously named Illyasviel von Einzbern or Illya, appears beside her as she also notices one person there, "Rin-san!? How did you get here? You were inside the house moments ago!"

And soon the gate ended up becoming a meeting spot between two teams, in which X notes, "That was fast. Even for a plot convenience this just makes no sense whatsoever."

That world's Rin, now reffered as P-Rin speaks to her counterpart, "Are you this world's Rin?"

"Would you believe me if I say that I am not from this world?"

"Then… where did you came from?"

"A different world, of course."

At the same time, Shirou is fixated toward Sakura, "Sakura… is that… really you?"

Sakura seems confused as she turns toward X, "What should I do…?"

X just shrugs as she mutters, "I don't know… Comfort him or something. He lost his Sakura in this world."

"Am I… is the other me… dead?"

"Technically, yes."

"Technically?"

Shraffe sighs, putting his palm onto his head, "Can we just… get into this home please? We're freezing to death here…"

"How do we know we can trust you?" a female in suit named Bazett Fraga McRemitz speaks up to him in a stern voice, "You might as well be an enemy that try to lure us out in the open."

"So you guys did. Why on earth are we still not killing each other yet?"

"Make sense."

And they did enter the home after pondering and questioning their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EEEHHHH! A world where I tried to kill onii-san!?" Illya screams in shock, looking scared and confused at the same time, "Why would I do that!?"

Shraffe mutters, "The easy answer is that she hates her dad and everything that is related to him, but the true answer is that I don't know. The canon continuity is confusing already and I have no idea if she even realizes that Shirou Emiya is her brother by adoption or not. She might as well be a crazy psycho bitch that has a smile on her face while spewing nonsense about killing people for fun and stuff."

Miyu is startled by his words, "Sounds like certain somebody…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far, far, in a different world, not in the same continuity, a young girl with a randoseru or a Japanese backpack suddenly sneezes, which prompts a different Illya to ask her, "Are you okay?"

The girl looks at her as she mutters, "Erica is not cold, okay? Please don't give Erica a medicine, okay?"

Illya sweatdrops, "Are you sure?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the world before, Shirou has been given an explanation he needed to know, "Me… a Harem Master…? But that sounds vulgar…"

X mutters, "It's a possibility here. So far in other worlds, all male main characters are the Harem Masters, so there's no other indication that anybody else could take the spot. But if we were to say that it is not gender specific, then the other candidate for the title is…"

Both her and Shraffe slowly turn toward Illya, scaring her, "M-m-m-me!?"

Rin mutters in annoyance, "Cut her some slack, will you? She's just a child."

"Say what you will. Her name is literally on this world's label. Besides, unlike you, she kissed two people so far. And that's way too much in my book," Shraffe mutters.

X then turns toward him, "What about Kuro? She's the sexual predator here. She kissed almost everybody back at the school while cosplaying as tanned Illya."

The tanned girl, Chloe von Einzbern or Kuro is in shock, "H-how did you know that!?"

Shraffe denies, "And we all know that kiss is not equal to sex. Even if you've kissed so many people at once, if you don't have sex with them, it's a no-no."

Sakura is disturbed by how they casually said the 's' word, "Such vulgarity…"

Rin sighs, muttering to herself, "Why did I even agree to join this farce…"

A blonde pigtailed hair female, Luviagellita Edelfelt, approaches her, "What about your Shero? Is he a Harem Master too? Are you his mistress?"

This snaps the S-grade Absolute Territory girl as she screams at her, "I WILL HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY SHIROU ISN'T GOING AROUND SLEEPING WITH OTHER PEOPLE, OKAY!? WE ARE DATING AND HE WILL NEVER BETRAY ME!"

"SH-SH-SHERO IS…" Luvia seems shocked by this revelation, "SHERO IS DATING THIS SAD, POOR GIRL!?"

And somehow P-Rin is hurt as well, "HEY, WHO DO YOU CALLED POOR!?"

Rin is still screaming, "TELL YOU WHAT!? I OWN MY FAMILY'S FORTUNE! ALL BY MYSELF! MY FAMILY'S JEWELS ARE PRACTICALLY UNLIMITED! I DON'T KNOW IF THE OTHER ME IS POOR, BUT I WILL TELL YOU THAT I AM THE TRUE HEIRESS OF THE TOHSAKA FAMILY!"

P-Rin now turns her attention toward her other self, "OI, YOU DARE CALLING ME POOR!? I BET YOU JUST LOVE TO WASTE THOSE EXPENSIVE JEWELS ALL BY YOURSELF, DIDN'T YOU!?"

X sighs, standing up as she screams to the three ladies, "STOP ARGUING!"

The three now silenced as she mutters, "We really have no time to have the usual Rin-Luvia rivalry angle right now. The enemy can attack us any moment and what we need right now is to not have this world's Shirou dies."

The three now agree as they sit on the floor back, calming the situation.

Of course, the Star Wars parody Servant had to rub something in, "Besides, unlike you three, Sakura Matou here has already indulged herself in a sexual activity with her Shirou. You two don't even get to date your Shirou."

"Wha-!" Shirou is startled, now looking at Sakura as she just smiles awkwardly, still not knowing what to do in that situation.

But Illya, Kuro, Miyu, P-Rin and Luvia's face has gone red, now screaming out loud, "WWHHHHHAAAAATTT!?"

The flying Mystic Code, Ruby seems happy about this, "Oooh, what a revelation! Illya, you should learn few things from her! That's one way to get ahead of your rivals!"

"Stop trying to corrupt me, Ruby!" Illya scolds her while still panicking by this sudden revelation.

Practically all five of them had gone crazy from that one statement. This is what happen when a mere ecchi series meets up with a raunchier hentai visual novel.

Shraffe sits back away from the ladies as he turns toward the two non-human of the house, "How are you two still not going crazy from them?"

The one with the twin tail, Angelica keeps quiet with no concern of them all.

The pink hair shouts like a child with a smile on her face, "Tanaka has no idea what they are talking about!"

"That's not a helpful advice."

At that very moment, a sword is thrown right at them and nearly reached Shirou as they quickly take notice of the hole on the wall.

The man in silver is seen standing on top of the wall as he pulls the sword with his chain back to him, "Damn, I missed."

Bazett stands up in shock, ready to fight him, "What!? How did you… the barrier I set up…"

All of them run out of there with Shraffe points up toward him, "You again, Enigmatic Silver Man!"

"Enigmatic Silver Man?"

"Well, I don't know what to call you, so I just used up Kingdom Heart's secret boss naming system."

X stares at him in disbelief, "Not sure if that is even correct."

The man in silver chuckles, "Oh, yeah… I still forgot to introduce myself. Let's make it easy. Silver is my name. Yeah, that suits me."

He then speaks up again, "This time, that Shirou is mine!"

"Dude, those words are going to make the ladies moist!"

Silver sighs, "I'm straight, okay. Bah, whatever! This world is going to be destroyed anyway."

Sakura mutters, "But… senpai is right here. The world won't be destroyed unless he is dead, right?"

"And how do you perceive as dead, anyway? When even the Servants that have no physical bodies, are you consider them dead or alive!?"

"What about the demons, who are already in hell? Or the angels in the heaven? Are they dead or alive!?"

The man throws the sword in his hand straight onto the ground as he now lands onto the hilt, shouting out some sort of chant, **"I am the boner of my sword. Libido is my body and semen is my blood. I have sexed over a thousand lives. Unknown to death, nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many pleasures. Yet, those sperms will never be anything. So as I pray, UNLIMITED HAREM WORKS!"**

"HAAAAIIIIII!?" is everyone's reaction to this strange parody of the Unlimited Blade Works' chants.

Unlike what it sounds like, the power is real.

Quickly, the world around them just changed. From a land of eternal winter to what appears to be gears floating on the sky and an evil looking castle can be seen on the background.

But that's not the important detail here.

What's important here is the fact that they are surrounded by an army of figures, each with different appearances.

"Meet my harem!" Silver screams out loud, bragging as all of them are able to hear his words, "Each and every one of those I've collected so far; all throughout different worlds and dimensions!"

Shraffe mutters, looking at each and every one of them, "My god, how many people have you bang!? I see women, men and- what the fuck! Are you into furry too!?"

"Hey, my mom used to tell me not to be picky with your foods."

"What, they are food now?"

Silver suddenly laughs out loud, scaring the good people as he screams out loud, "YOU REALLY ARE NEW TO THIS, AREN'T YOU!? HAVE YOU NEVER KNOW OF HOW TO BE A HAREM MASTER!?"

"Not really wanting to."

"THEN LET ME ENTERTAIN YOUR PUTRID BRAIN! EVERY SINGLE SOULS YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH WILL AUTOMATICALLY BECOME YOURS TO DEAL WITH! SOME CHOOSE TO LET THEM BE FREE! SOME JUST USE THEM FOR PLEASURE! ME!? THEY ARE MY WEAPONS!"

"In the form of cards?" he pulls out the Gilgamesh card he had collected way back in Unlimited Blade Works' world."

"CARDS ARE ONE WAY TO CALL THEM, YOU IDIOT! REALITY MARBLE IS ANOTHER! NOW JUST DIE ALREADY!"

The figures charge toward them all at which Shraffe pulls out the two weapons he bought before, "Let's see if this babies working!"

He then runs forward and strikes some of them, as some of them are quite easy to be taken down.

"Huh?" he noticed of something, "They are so… fragile…"

The rest wonders of their meaning as P-Rin tries to simply flicks a small gem of hers and creating a small dose of beam right onto a dude with blue seaweed hair's… balls.

The balls along with anything around it just explodes, creating a hall as the figure falls onto the ground, holding his lost balls and scream out but without voices.

Rin suddenly gets an idea of what they are facing right now, "Owh, I see! This is Unlimited Harem Works! If the similar name can be any indicative, these are all just imitations! Just like Unlimited Blade Works!"

Shirou finally gets the idea, "Then they are all hollow. Not just hollow, but weaker than the real deal."

Kuro suggests, "That means we can go all out then!"

Shraffe is already on that mission as he turns around, throwing the Gilgamesh card toward Angelica, "Use this one!"

She simply holds it as her entire attire changes somehow, now sporting white bikini with golden armor on her shoulders and her legs.

Luvia is shocked, "It works just like Class Card?"

Silver is understandably pissed, "Owh, come on! You're not supposed to discover that secret until season 2!"

"You are so wrong on that one!" Shraffe shouts at him, "There will be no season 2!"

"Why?"

"Because this is just a fanfic!"

He now charging fast toward Silver and goes for the kill, only for him to shout in panic, "SHIT!"

The two now disappears, just like that, as if an effect team for a TV series felt way too lazy to add any special effect.

With that, the Reality Marble just disappears without any problem whatsoever.

Sakura mutters in confusion, "That was anti-climactic."

Rin seems to be having a break down all of the sudden, "WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!? ARE WE STUCK IN HERE FOREVER!?"

X shakes her head, "Don't you worry. I have the second glove right here," she pulls out the same glove used by Shraffe to travel to the other world as she mutters again, "Right now how about we just call it a day and consider this world as safe."

"SAFE!?"

She points toward Angelica, "She has the Gilgamesh card with her. It's all going to be fine. Unless an evil Gilgamesh comes into this world and be an asshole, we have no reason to worry about."

"GILGAMESH _IS_ EVIL!"

"Nah, he's quite natural actually. He also preferred to be a spectator more than a fighter."

She then turns toward Sakura, referring to both of them, "For now let's just retreat and rest up. I have a perfect place for that."

Illya suddenly moves closer to them, "C-can I come?"

"Why?" Rin asks her.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that if I come, I can be of help."

X glares at her, "You need to cut off some of those Magical Girls genre you've been watching."

"EEEHH!?"

"Do not try and be a hero here. You have no idea why it is so dangerous to follow him around."

Rin disagrees, "She has the Kaleidostick with her. It's going to be fine!"

P-Rin quickly speaks up, "No way! If you're going, then I am going to follow you guys as well!"

"Rin-san?" Illya is confused as she mutters, "Ruby is my responsibility. Besides, I rather not have a problem facing your mother next."

"Good choice," X responds, "Irisviel is a homunculus and a capable magus of herself. You're practically dead if you are unable to answer her properly about her missing daughter's whereabouts. Forget trying to get into Shirou's pants, you will meet your dead family members."

Luvia somehow shocked by this as she tries to join in the conversation, "Can I…"

"NO!" both Rin scream at her.

The power of two Rin is way overwhelming for the daughter of Edelfelt to fight back like usual.

X speaks up again, "It is settled then. Let's get to our hideout first. We can then try and find him there."

"Wait," Rin speaks up, "There are two of me here."

"Ah, you want to try and distinguish each other? Is adding the word P is not enough?"

"Not really, but I think I have a way to increase our strength."

"Really?" P-Rin wonders, "How?"

"Let's get to my world first."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so they did, back to the UBW's world. Also back to the Tohsaka mansion.

She is now looking for something while others are just staring at her.

Illya and P-Rin seems to be amazed as the latter speaks in wonder, "I lived in here!? All by myself?"

Illya also wonders, "I always thought that you just have no money that you were forced to become Luvia's maid."

"What did you just said!?"

"Found it!" Rin saves the day as she pulls out a chest out from a cabinet, "Something inside here will help us in our journey."

X somehow recognizes the chest, whispering, "Oh, no," which Sakura picks up, but confused, wondering what is she afraid of.

"What's in there?" P-Rin wonders as Rin responds, "A lot of stuff. But one thing is a good weapon for us."

"Which is?"

"Kaleidostick."

Ruby is shocked to hear this, "You have me of this world!?"

She nods, "The other me, do you want this one?"

"Sure, but why don't you use it?"

"Because unlike you, I still have way too many gems to blow up."

"That hurts, but since it's coming from myself, I'm just gonna ignore that one."

"Then catch!" Rin pulls something out of the box and throws a staff right toward P-Rin as she somehow grabs it,

Bright light happens and now P-Rin is wearing a huge red and white dress with cat ears on her head. She also poses cheerfully with a peace sign on her right eye, **"The warrior of love and justice, Kaleido-Ruby!"**

"RIIIN-SAAN!?" Illya is so embarrassed by this that she turns red, shouting in fear.

Ruby is somehow amazed, "Rin-san, I have no idea you can do this type of posing!"

But then P-Rin turns toward Ruby and points the staff toward her in quite a childish voice, "Ah, another me?"

"Eh?" Ruby is now confused.

X notes out loud, "That stick just took over P-Rin's body and controls her however she wants. That's one of the Kaleidostick's abilities."

"I can do that too!?" Ruby seems to be liking this idea, in which Illya quickly screams, "Don't you dare do anything weird to my body!"

X shrugs, "That helps with P-Rin's problem with money and gems. But the naming system isn't helping much here. We can call her either still as P-Rin or we can change her to K-Ruby, so it doesn't really matter. But at least we don't need to go to Fate/Hollow Ataraxia's world to get that version of Rin."

"Are you saying that…" Rin seems to be shocked of this, "In other world, there is me who is willingly to dress and act like this!?"

"P-Rin dressed like that before, but she still has full control over herself. But yes, one timeline has you turning into K-Ruby and Shirou just happened to saw that one right in front of his face."

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT!?" it's her turn to turn red.

Sakura quickly calls out to them, "Um… can we please go to wherever we need to go to now?"

X nods as she now wears the glove, ready to move to a different world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in an entirely different world, Shraffe is seen lying on the ground, having his eyes closed. A figure is closely watching him, sitting on the ground right beside him.

"Urgh… that's hurt…" he mutters as he finally regains conscious, pulling his head up as he looks at his surroundings.

He first turns toward his right, now seeing a building made up of wooden material, "A school?"

He then turns to his left, finally noticing the figure of a pink haired female in blue kimono, smiling at him. She has a pair of animal ears on her head, "Have you woken up, goshujin-sama?"

Wait, he knows that tone of voice. He knows that appearance.

"Am I inside a moon right now?"

**Chapter End.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what world is that now, right?**

**Next: In this new world inside a moon, Shraffe found himself bounded by a magical fox girl and is now trying to escape that world, except the world doesn't like anybody escaping from her.**


	5. The FATE of all EXTRAs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Fate/Extra (not really)

#  **The FATE of all EXTRAs**

“Am I really inside a moon!?” Shraffe screams in shock as he now stands up, looking all over the place.

He also noticed that there is a tree literally standing there behind him, and now shouting out loud, “I-Is that the entrance to Sakura Labyrinth!? Wait, I’m in Fate/Extra CCC? NO WAY! I DIDN’T FINISH THAT GAME YET!”

The fox lady just stares at him, wondering if her master is crazy. She wishes the opposite, as she really don’t want to serve such master. Not in her dream.”

“How the heck am I here in the first place!? Owh, this must be Silver’s work. Damn that guy!”

“Goshujin-sama, is there something wrong?” the female decides to ask him as he quickly shakes his head, “I’m cool, Tamamo. Totally nothing wrong with me.”

She is now in shock. Did he just called her with her real name? They just met, right?

“Master, did you… y-you know my real name?”

“Yeah, you’re Tamamo no Mae, right? Ah,” he stopped, realizing that she is a servant, and not supposed to have her real name known.

Wait.

“Why did you called me ‘master’ and ‘goshujin-sama’? Am I your Master?”

“Of course!” she smiles at him, “The greatest Caster is here, at your service! Though, it seems you already know me, so I shouldn’t be calling that anymore in front of you, right?”

“Then…owh…”

He was about to ask her if he is a participant of this world’s Holy Grail War, but it seems his palm gives him the answer already, “Crap…”

“Wait,” he realized something again, “This is Fate/Extra CCC. Why aren’t you wearing that black costume of yours?”

“Black costume? You mean that imposter’s costume!?” she screams in anger, having her index finger pointing toward one direction.

Imposter?

He turns to where she points at and quickly turn in shocking mode, “What the fuck!? Another Tamamo?”

He can see at the front of the building, another Tamamo in black costume is pestering her master, that player character… Hakuno is his name?

He turns back to Casko beside him and back to the fox girl he saw earlier, “Two Tamamo no Mae?”

“Not quite, master!” she responds, still looking mad, “Apparently she called herself Tamamo Gucci. Obviously an imposter! I mean, what kind of Servant having a name of a branded item? She’s also Rider, which is stupid considering Tamamo, which is me, is only capable of becoming a Caster!”

Hmmm…

Having such fan favorite servant in this world…

“Nah, you can be more than just a Caster.”

“Owh? Please inform me then, master.”

“A Bride.”

This definitely catch her off guard, “Wha- what are you saying, Master!!?? You’re making me embarrassed!”

He chuckles at her as he sighs, “Well, at least I know what we should do right now.”

“If you are saying that you should go and find the Harem Master of this world, you are quite mistaken.”

The two turn to see Silver, standing close to him as he mutters, “Yo.”

“Silver!” Shraffe screams, pulling out a Black Key, ready for a fight.

Tamamo is startled by his action, “Master, what are you doing? Who is this person?”

Silver puts his hand forward, “Let’s not waste our time here. This world has already been claimed by me.”

“Claimed? As if, you’ve banged one of the ladies here?”

He nods, “I merely used this place as one of my hideout. It just so happened that you are being pulled along when I tried to escaped last time.”

“Owh, yeah. We fought last time.”

Silver looks around, muttering, “Then again, I don’t remember this world having reinstated the Holy Grail War. Maybe this isn’t my world after all.”

“Holy Grail War?” Shraffe is now within the realm of confusion, “What are you talking about? Fate/Extra CCC did not have Holy Grail War. It’s straight up war against BB.”

“Really? Then how do you explain those people?”

“People? What people?”

Shraffe turns his attention toward his surroundings.

Owh, what the…

This place seems to be crowded with so many people; pairs of Masters and Servants all over the place.

“This is impossible! BB was supposed to be eating all of these people! This makes no sense!”

Silver speaks up, “Well, I can answer that question. Tell me, where do you think we are right now?”

“I don’t know anymore. Cut the chit chat and tell me already!”

“Geez, you’re boring. Fine. We are not in the world of Fate/Extra or the CCC sequel, but rather in a fanfiction version of them.”

“Fanfiction version? But we are in a fanfic right now!”

“Let’s not be so meta,” Silver insists, “The moment you break the meta wall, all hell will break lose.”

He takes a deep breath and speaks again, “Right now, we are in a deviation version of either of those two worlds.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we are not in the same world as the world we knew from that video game. A lot of other worlds are like this. You are just lucky that so far you have been travelling to the one similar to all of those media you’ve seen before.”

“So, in this world, the war happens at the Far Side of the Moon?”

“Apparently so. That could also mean that the Near Side of the Moon is treated as location not accessible by others.”

Their conversation is then interrupted by an annoying voice that calls them out, “Get away from my path, all of you! You are in the way!”

Shraffe turns to see who this loudmouth fucker is who wishes to die by his grenade launcher and quickly shout as if he is seeing a ghost, “AAAAHH!!”

With a quick reaction, he pulls out his gun and shoots the grenade out of it straight toward a boy with blue seaweed hair, hitting the boy’s balls and pushes him away right onto the ground.

The ground then explodes.

“Y-You killed Shinji Matou!”

A female in red shouts at him, “Why would you do that?”

“That’s really uncalled for,” Silver glares at him as he quickly responds, “It’s just a bad habit mine.”

“Shooting people’s balls?”

“Shooting Shinji Matou’s balls.”

Silver takes a look at the burnt corpse as he mutters, “He’s just eight years old, you know? He didn’t even have a sister.”

“Not with that attitude.”

The girl in red sighs, “Whelp, there goes one Master.”

She moves close to the two, calling Shraffe out, “I know you can technically off a Master without the need to defeat their Servant first, but right here at the school?”

“I’m sorry. He’s a dick and his face resembles a sister rapist, so…”

“A what?”

“Nothing,” he quickly cuts her off, but then mutters, “You are Rin Tohsaka, right?”

“I see you know me.”

“The one working with the rebellion? The one against the Harway family?”

She is in shock, quickly moving close to him to cover his mouth, “H-how did you know that?”

Silver shrugs as he walks away, “I’m just gonna go…”

“Wait!” Shraffe pulls Rin’s hands away, calling him out, “Are you going to kill off Hakuno Kishinami?”

“If he is the main character here. Do remember that we are not in Fate/Extra CCC, but rather the off shoot of it. The hero may be different in this one.”

“Then I’ll stop you.”

“You can try. After all, it would be boring if you couldn’t.”

The man in silver just walks away from there, with Rin now turns back at him, “Spill it out, who are you!?”

Casko seems to be really angry about her, “You stay away from my master, flat!”

“What did you just called me!?”

“Chill out ladies. You are making this humble guy embarrassed.”

The two somehow stopped fighting with Rin mutters, “That’s quite a feat you did to Matou there.”

“I just shot him with a gun. That’s nothing special.”

“Still, hurting a Master on school ground isn’t as simple as that.”

“What do you mean?”

She faces her body toward him, looking straight into his eyes, “The Moon Cell has been restricting any fight from happening with the school ground. All fight should be made in the Sakura Labyrinth.”

Shraffe whispers, “Then… I must have used my Noble Phantasm there.”

“N-Noble Phantasm?” she overheard him, “A human using one?”

 _Sure_ … it _is_ a Noble Phantasm.

According to the matrix, it should be something along this line:

** A Life Forced to be blessed by Gods: MC Self-Insert Avatar **

_It is an embodiment and a concept that is the gods forced upon, giving it a life of its own while giving him overpowered abilities that manages to break the boundary of reality. Also, it gets harem._

\- It’s a joke, guys! No need to be savage in the comment section below! -

Snapped back to the current life, he mutters, “It’s just a joke. I don’t have an NP!”

“I don’t know about that… Then, how about a truce?”

“Truce?”

“Yeah,” Rin suggests, “Meet me at the roof top.”

Off she go, leaving him with confusion.

He turns toward Tamamo, “Should I take her offer?”

“I don’t know, master. I don’t like her at all, but it’s good to have a team up with somebody for now. Just don’t get too close to her.”

He shrugs as he walks into the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time ever, we finally have a perspective change as Silver is now walking through floating skeletons on platforms as he is approaching a Master and a Servant.

He quickly calls them out, “Hakuno Kishinami, I presume?”

The man turns toward him as Silver keeps on speaking, “Will you do me a favour? Please die.”

Somehow, the place turns dark with roar is heard.

The Servant, a blonde girl in red and white dress steps forward with a red sword in her hand, shouting out, “Praetor, stand aside!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It takes you way too long.”

“Sorry…”

Shraffe, along with Tamamo, appears out of the stairs as he mutters, “I don’t even think that this place has a rooftop. Guess I shouldn’t have used that game as a reference anymore…”

Rin rolls her eyes as she speaks up to him, “Now that you two are here, how about I introduce you two to my Servant?”

“You sure? I might has an idea how to defeat yours later.”

“I-I just thought it’s better to know what we are capable off here!” she somehow turns red as she looks to her side, “You can show yourself now.”

As it always seems to be, all Servants tend to hide themselves so that the enemies won’t get the better of them. That or they just don’t want non-participant to see them out there. That last one isn’t so applicable in the Moon Cell, so… yeah.

A figure now appears beside her as she-owh, what the hell!!!

Is that… Is that seriously…

“Meet my Servant, Artoria.”

“It is nice to meet you,” a female in blue school girl outfit smiles at her.

WHAT ON EARTH!!!????

“You are… Master Artoria…” Shraffe mutters in confusion.

She looks exactly like that one character from a mobile game parodying Fate franchise; Capsule Servant. She is supposed to be some sort of a counterpart for Type-Moon’s cash cow, Artoria Pendragon whereas she was drawn as if she is a Master, not a Servant.

But now she is summoned as one??? What??

Rin seems less impressed by his words, “I see you knew my Servant’s class. Of course you do. Her stats are right there.”

Class? Wait…

CLASS: MASTER

You’re shitting me, author!!! A Servant with Master as a class!!??

And thus, the fandom rose up, wishing for the author to either delete the story or just kill himself.

Shraffe snaps… hard, “You are a Master of Master!? Is this world some kind of a joke? What’s next? A Master of whatever you call those enemies in the labyrinth!”

“Actually,” Rin seems to be trying to correct him, “Shinji’s servant is an enemy he dubbed as Shinji-Tank.”

“BULLSHIT!!! I THINK AUTHOR HAS NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE FATE/EXTRA SHIT AND JUST RUN WITH ANYTHING HE CAN FIND HERE!”

The three ladies there are now confused by his words.

Tamamo decides to find out the reason behind his weirdness, “Master, is there something we should know?”

Something? Sure. It’s not like they are going to believe him or anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This is unthinkable!” Tamamo screams, looking cute while being angry, “Master, I am not approving of you getting any harem of your own!”

“I told you before! I am NOT getting any harem!”

Rin and Artoria just stands there beside them, not knowing how to process this information.

Rin speaks up, “You expect me to believe such thing!? A war that happened across millions of worlds out there involving dudes getting harem for themselves!? That sounds so stupid right now!”

Artoria responds, “But Master, it could be what he is saying is true. I have been wondering why his mana looks so strange right earlier.”

“There should be a better explanation for that! If what he said is true, how about prove it to me!?”

“Owh? You want me to prove it to you? That’s way too easy,” Shraffe puts on his glove, “This is what I would to call my NP, God’s Hand or so it is supposed to be called as. It uses similar principal to Second Magic and let me travel to other worlds.”

He smashes the air as a hole is made, turning toward the three ladies, “Let’s move to my place.”

But a minute later they jumps out of the hole as the hole closes. All four of them seems to be panicking.

Rin glares at him, “I didn’t know you live in that weird place of yours? That place seems like a mixture of science fiction horror and steampunk.”

“Sorry about that. This glove must be off or something. It supposed to go to where my hub world is. Something must have interfered with its module.”

Both Caster and Master suddenly point out toward the tree as they speak at the same time, “Master, look!”

The two masters quickly run toward where they are pointing at, the entrance to the dungeon.

The same female in red is writhing in pain, pulling herself as much as she could in that weak body of hers.

Following an instinct, Shraffe jumps off from the rooftop, only to fall face first onto the ground after yelling out, “WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIIIIIIIIS!!!!?”

“M-Master…” Tamamo just stares at him, sweating.

Why did she had to have such quirky master?

The three ladies finally catching up to him as he has already stand up, not looking good however.

Tamamo speaks up to him after immediately reaching him, “Are you okay, goshujin-sama?”

“I’m a self-insert MC. I am practically invinci- ow, my feet!”

Rin moves close to the female as she mutters, “This is Saber, right?”

Artoria nods, “But where is her master?”

Shraffe takes time analysing her.

His eyes wanders through her back, looking at her bare back all the way to her… feet as he mutters, “This must be Nero Claudius.”

“How did you know?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Um… what is going on?” a female approaches them as they turn toward her.

Her appearance somewhat confuses him, “Female Hakuno?”

“Y-you know me?” she is shocked.

Behind her is a man in golden armour, another fan favorite character with somehow a class of his own, the king that is supposed to be a competent rival in concept art turned into a cheat with high ego, Gilgamesh.

The man stares at him, speaking up to his master, “Master, it seems this man is not normal. His action today is quite irregular than all of the participants of this war. Be careful not to find yourself in a trap.”

“Shut up, shiny king. You’re the one that we need to be careful of.”

His words may have some truth in it. F/SN version of Gilgamesh is quite an antagonistic asshole that thinks every single treasure is his. But the F/E CCC version of him is rather a nice person, albeit you have to know him well.

Unfortunately considering this world is an offshoot, he has no idea which version is this guy.

The fallen Saber somehow manages to break the ice as she finally wakes up, looking upward as she mutters, “Please… save my praetor…”

“Your praetor?” Artoria is confused by this, but Shraffe knows exactly who she is talking about, “What happened to your master?”

“Danger…”

Is it Silver again? Damn that omnisexual.

Shraffe charges forward into the tree with Caster quickly follows suit, “Wait, master!”

Rin stands up as well, “We should help him as well!”

Artoria nods in agreement with the two now follow the first pair, leaving the other pair looking straight at them.

Female Hakuno turns toward her servant, “Should we do the same and follow them?”

Gilgamesh shakes his head, “We shouldn’t be wasting our time when we can just focus on the war at hand.”

“I-I see…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four are now running through the same dungeon, albeit they seem to have been running in circle.

Damn! The game makes it look so easy for this feat to be carried on! He has no idea that not having any map will make this a lot harder.

This is why he hates dungeon crawling games. If not because this has the label ‘Type-Moon’ on it…

They are finally reaching a wider floor as he is exhausted, holding his knees as he tries to catch his breath, “You guys did this all the time!? I’ve already give up on the war if this were to be the case.”

But then Rin gives off some sort of notice to them, “Haven’t you realized how there are no enemy encounters along the way?”

“That just for plot convenience. The author just too lazy to write anything about that…”

“What did you just said?”

“What?” he looks at her, seemingly trying to cut her off from any unnecessary knowledge.

Tamamo quickly calls out to him, “Master, isn’t that your acquaintance?”

He pulls himself up as Shraffe sees the person she had mentioned, “You’re right… it’s Silver…”

Silver just stands at one place in the middle of the big square, looking away with Rin tries to call him out, “Hey, you! Have you seen any lone Master out here?”

The man suddenly turns toward them, showing that he is wearing a snake mask and not what Silver usually wears; a wolf mask, something the author failed to describe before due to the fact that he will always forget details.

“You’re not Silver, aren’t you?”

“Good day,” the masked man faces them fully with his body toward them, “I am a participant of the Great Harem War. Name? How about Cobra?”

“Are you and Silver from the same team or something? It’s like you two are wearing matching uniforms.”

Cobra chuckles, “Silver? Are you talking about that sex addict? The only thing that drives him to join this war is to enact a massive orgy party all over the existences. Don’t put me and him together. We are nothing alike.”

“M-m-massive orgy!?” Rin turns red somehow, “That is stupid! What kind of idiot would wish for such thing?”

Shraffe just stares at her, “Why are you red?”

“S-shut up, idiot!”

“Please, Rin. Don’t be a tsundere on me now…”

Cobra pulls out a black zweihander, “Me? I have a simpler wish.”

“What could that be?”

“Death.”

**“EXCALIBUR!”**

Hearing the voice, the four quickly jump away from each other, avoiding a bright yellow light that goes between them, narrowly avoiding a silent Cobra.

Artoria notes first, “That Saber… is using Excalibur?”

Normally, nobody would be surprised by this statement, but if any of you have been following this story (somehow) and notice one plot point that was abandoned for two chapters, you should be alerted.

Because the sexy Saber Nero is now holding the blue and gold sword; the Excalibur rather than her own Aestus Estus, even using a Noble Phantasm not owned by hers, instead of her Anti-Team, Aestus Domus Aurea.

“Owh, what in the world!?” Caster seems mad, “Why are you attacking us!? We are on your side!”

Nero just stares at her as she charges in, ignoring her words and goes to slash her.

Shraffe quickly pulls out his Black Key, holding it against her. But she is known as Saber for something, as her strength is way too much that the Black Key breaks and now rendered unusable.

That or he is just that weak. Suggestion for interpretation is open.

He mutters, “She is being controlled! This happened to Shinji from another world before!”

He turns back toward Cobra, “Wait, that was you!?”

“My special ability. I can possess people by fusing one of my harems into a target. My harem than uses the body of the target to convey their abilities.”

“What!? Owh… shit…”

Fate kaleid’s Shirou Emiya is in danger!

“Wherever you placed my Gilgamesh at, it’s already too late for you. He has loses all of his ego once he is mine.”

Shit! He fucked up!

“Damn you!” Shraffe pulls out another Black Key and runs forward him, bringing the fight to him.

“Master!” Tamamo tries to help, but Nero stands before her, ready to strike.

Artoria appears to save her, pulling out her katana, clashing blades with the katana seems to not broken, proving the theory that Shraffe is indeed weak.

But that’s just a theory; a Fate Theory. Thanks for reading.

“Author, now is not the time to close the chapter!” Shraffe screams in anger as the last Black Key he has breaks.

Owh… sorry about that. I got carried myself a bit too much just now.

Cobra goes for another strike, but Tamamo’s mirror is on the way, “Master, are you hurt?”

“Thanks. Now we need to fight this boss battle.”

“Are you serious?” Cobra scoffs, “I am but a Master. You should be fighting my Servant instead.”

The darkness now looming over them as the pair is now looking upward, seeing their real boss fight on this floor.

“HELL NO!” he screams in anger, “THAT IS BULLSHIT! WHY IS THAT A SERVANT!?”

Tamamo is unable to respond. She is scared shitless.

A giant-sized female towering over them, looking down onto them.

Cobra mutters, looking at the two with a slight of amusement, “Meet BBB, an Alter Ego. My Servant.”

BBB pulls her right fist as she pushes it straight toward the two, creating a forceful impact similar to a small quake as smoke covers the whole level.

However, not everybody is fully aware of what had just transpired.

Artoria and Nero are clashing blades and surprisingly the Servant-Master’s normal-looking katana is able to match up its durability against the likes of Excalibur hold by Nero.

RIn stays at the back, doing her role as MC Holy Grail War’s Master of indirectly helping her with any Code Cast or even a certain movement she needs to do.

But now she didn’t do much of anything as her own Servant seems fine.

What she is doing instead is analysing the opponent.

From what she could collect, the enemy is being possessed by the soul of King Arthur, which gives her the ability to use the sword owned only by the King of Knights himself. But if that is true, why her Servant is able to defend against her? That sword is known as one of the strongest swords, with so many people trying to recreate it.

Something is not right.

“Servant, push her with your attacks!”

“Understood, Master!” Artoria now jumps away, twirling her sword around as she runs forward, now taking the position of attacker as she now forces the enemy Servant into defensive position.

She keeps on hitting her relentlessly, not letting her any windows of opportunity, because that is what she really wants to.

“Servant, now!”

Fate/Extra’s battle system revolves around the rock-paper-scissors system. Whereas attacks strike faster than breaks, defends counter any attacks and breaks disable all defends.

Which means…

With a single heavy attack form below, Artoria unleashes her break that catches Nero off guard, and goes for a strike to push her away.

Nero seems exhausted and her grips off the sword has weaken.

Rin commands one more time, “Servant, use your Noble Phantasm!”

“Yes, Master!”

Concentrating her prana… mana… whatever you call what their energy is, she screams out loud, as the environment has changes.

From the dark dungeon, the place around them is now a more cheery-looking town.

Behind Artoria is a huge penguin plush while a giant rose with a blue and gold scabbard is located behind Nero.

Rin seems shocked by this strange NP as she mutters, “Servant, I have never asked you this before, but what is your NP exactly?”

“I’ll show it to you. **CAPSULE SERVANT!”** she screams again as she points her palm toward Nero. The Command Spells (?) on the back of her palm now shines brightly.

And with that, two figures appear out of two spiralling holes from the sky. Two chibified version of Artoria Pendragon or Saber and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or Zero Lancer.

“Eh!?” Rin is shocked as the two figures now running toward Nero.

Nero tries to attack them, but is quickly evading another figure, Fate/Zero version of Saber in a white bike.

Chibi Zero Saber crashes her bike right onto the scabbard and keeps on ramming the scabbard. Chibi Saber and Chibi Zero Lancer also approaches the scabbard and now hitting it repeatedly.

The red Saber tries to charge forward toward the three, but is quickly dodging an attack from a meat, held by Chibi Saber Lion with her scream of “Gao!”

She is now distracted by the lion-costumed Saber and now realizing that more chibi creatures appear swarming over the scabbard and the rose.

She finally realizes how important those two are, but everything is too late for her. Artoria has jumped toward them and strike them down.

The two soon break, with Nero suddenly feel pain all over her body. At that very moment the world returns back to normal with her now falling down onto the floor and a card is shot out of her body.

Rin mutters toward her Servant, “What… was that?”

** A Tower Defense-styled Bonus Game: Capsule Servant **

_A Reality Marble that drags Artoria and any within her surrounding into a different world with a history of a different war in play. Artoria and any of her designated enemies will have a huge artifact behind them each, representing their HPs. If those artifacts are destroyed, massive pain shall be inflicted to the owners. Artoria also has the ability to summon an army of chibified servants of Holy Grail Wars in order to attack those artifacts._

“That’s… a very neat NP… peculiar indeed.”

The two finally redirected their attention toward the other fight and quickly found themselves wondering, what is that black hole thing?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[10 minutes earlier]

Shraffe and Tamamo survived the attack as she takes this advantage to attack from afar with her wide arrays of magic.

While at this moment, Shraffe runs onto the robot’s hand to climb onto her.

But BBB just swatted him away, pushing him back onto the ground with Cobra mutters, “It is useless, I’m telling you. You cannot defeat this Servant even if your life depends on it.”

Shraffe ignores him as he stands up.

He then pulls out a golden sword out of his Bag of Bullshit, twirling his sword around as he mutters, “Then I guess I have to pull out the big gun!”

Cobra seems to be in shock, looking at the sword as he screams at him, “How did you… How is that sword with you!?”

Shraffe turns to glare at him, wondering, “Interesting. You seem to know of this sword.”

But then a fist comes flying onto him as he dodges and starts climbing onto the hand once more. He now runs toward her head, which she tries to swat him again.

But then he jumps onto her face and strikes the blade near her shoulder, in which she screams in pain and then…

Explosion?

A huge spiralling hole appears before them as everything in that vicinity is dragged into that very hole, followed by a scream from yours truly, “AGAIN!? SERIOUSLY!?”

The place is soon empty, with not a single life is seen in the dungeon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ladies from previous chapters can be seen drinking teas around a table inside a mansion.

The OG Rin Tohsaka suddenly speaks up toward X, “I still can’t believe this very mansion is a world by itself.”

X nods, “We do need a place to stay after all of the adventures we made across the worlds.”

P-Rin (not in her K-Ruby form somehow) then asks her, “If you have been going to different worlds before, how come your knowledge about the Great Harem War is very limited?”

The Assassin responds with, “We are the latecomers of this war. Every time we have gone to different worlds it is either already loses their Harem Masters or one of the ladies have been claimed by them. There are just no point of being in those worlds. Trying to claiming or reclaiming other worlds are way too dangerous than just taking over one world.”

She continues, “Not to mention, we’ve met that one guy named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg-“

Rin stands up in shock, “You’ve met the Wizard Marshall!!??”

“Yeah, but he just refused to tell us anything. It’s interesting, he said. Such an asshole. I’m pretty sure he just know everything about the war.”

P-Rin just chuckles, “He is known as weird and peculiar. I guess that’s what the Clock Tower means by that.”

BAK!

A sound of smashing can be heard with X mutters, not surprising even one bit, “Looks like someone has stumbled on this world.”

“The enemy?” Rin wonders.

She stands up as she shakes her head, “Very unlikely.”

The ladies reach the front door, now looking at F/E’s Rin and Artoria lying on the floor, looking like they are in pain or something.

X has her eyes looking at Artoria as she mutters, “Saberface… Today is not even my birthday.”

She then turns to see F/E Rin, wonders, “Another Rin Tohsaka? What should we call her now?”

I suggest we call her E-Rin. No, not the Electronic Rin, though that seems to be a nice reference. ‘E’ stands for Extra, actually.

“You are E-Rin then.”

“What?” E-Rin tries pulling herself up, but then frozen in place as she sees two of similar faces right in front of her, “Wh- who are you two?”

X mutters, “I can speculate that Shraffe was in Fate/Extra or Fate/Extra CCC world, and this Rin is Rin Tohsaka that has no magecraft abilities. She is pretty much a hacker and an engineer, opposite to all other Rin in this place.”

Ruby wonders, “How do you know just by looking?”

“The butt crack.”

Everyone turns to see E-Rin’s backside, which exposes some of a certain line.

“Owh,” Rin whispers out loud.

Inside her mind, she starts to think that this Rin is quite lewd. Probably the side effect of having the fundamental of mana exchange (according to the rabid visual novel fandom) has been altered in her world.

Illya suddenly shivers as she turns toward her back, noticing a figure looking down, “Sakura-san?”

Sakura loses her hair color into white with her clothing turns into a black dress with red lines all of the sudden. She then smiles as she lifts her head, “This Shraffe guy… is quite a man, isn’t he?”

X turns to see her as she mutters in confusion, “Why the fuck…?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Owwwwwhhhh….”

Shraffe pulls himself up, looking around as he found himself lying in an alleyway.

He then sees Tamamo lying beside him as he quickly wakes her up, “Tamamo! Tamamo!”

“G- goshujin-sama?” Casko slowly opens up her eyes, wondering, “Wh- where are we?”

“No idea.”

Just then, a man is seen being thrown to the wall by a force that seems to be coming from a female in red leather jacket and a blue kimono underneath as she jumps toward the man.

She is seen holding a knife that goes through the man’s chest as he slowly falls flat on the ground.

Looking at her, Shraffe finally notices something, “Wait, I’m in… Kara no Kyoukai’s world?”

She notices them and starts walking toward them, with her eyes shining blue, causing him to scream internally.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Moon Cell, Silver is still at the school ground as he mutters to himself, “Who is the master exactly?”

He then notices Hakuno and Gilgamesh walking and passing him as he smiles, calling them out, “You two! The girl and the golden king!”

The two turns toward him with the king speaks up, “What do you want, mongrel?”

Silver smiles wide as he responds, “Have you two heard of this great religion called Orgism?”

Chains with blades appearing behind him as a fight begins.

 

**Unfortunately the fight happens offscreen, causing some of the readers to throw their computers in anger for leaving out what could possibly be one of the greatest fight ever.**

**Or maybe the scenario above never happen. It’s not like people actually read this, right?**

**Next: Their appearance brings the attention of a certain puppet maker. At the same time, Cobra is also in that world along with BBB and a fight happen.**


	6. The Emptiness (KARA), NO, the Boundary (KYOUKAI), no, the… em…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Kara no Kyoukai

# The Emptiness (KARA), NO, the Boundary (KYOUKAI), no, the… em…

Let’s just get on with the story, okay?

Shraffe has regained his consciousness yet again, this time finding himself lying on a sofa in a strange room.

“So, you’ve awaken?”

He pulls his head around, now seeing a woman with red hair tied in ponytail is sipping a drink at her desk.

Wait, he knows where this scene is. He sees this once.

“Garan no Dou?” he mutters out loud, now gaining the attention of the female.

“Owh? You know of this place?”

Shraffe pulls himself up, now sitting up straight as he takes a look at her, “Yeah, you are Touko Aozaki, right? You made puppet, right?”

He wish he could just say something else about her rather than what n00b would have describe about her, but that’s pretty much what he can tell about her in the nutshell.

If only he finished Mahoutsukai no Yoru’s light-visual novel thing… Seriously, what is that thing anyway? It doesn’t look like just any light novel, but visual novel usually have that box dialogue thing like Fate/Stay Night but this one isn’t, so-

‘Narrator-san, you are branching off from the story,’ Shraffe telepathically speaks to the narrator as he now decides to stop speaking and let the story unfold itself.

Touko finishes drinking as she speaks up toward him, “So, what are you?”

…

“I’m sorry?”

“I have no record of your existence. You even appeared with that foxy friend of yours out of nowhere.”

Foxy friend? Ah!

Shraffe quickly looks around before asking, “Where’s Tamamo?”

“Tamamo?” she now raises her eyebrows.

“My… friend…”

“Your friend? But she called you Master. She’s not a familiar of yours or something?”

Technically, she is his familiar… right? Right? Anybody?

Please don’t kill me.

“She’s a friend.”

“Quite a friend you got there. I don’t think she is a Magus of some sort. What she did doesn’t look like a magecraft to me. Then again, there are different types of magecraft. Which is why Sealing Designation is a thing. Are you Sealing Designated?”

He might as well be. He has a glove with a power akin to True Magic. Not to mention, that stone of his gave him abilities he has no idea what it is. Might as well get targeted by the Clock Tower.

“No.”

“Really? You must have been doing a good job hiding yourself. Also, what’s up with your eyes?”

“Eyes?”

“There’s something about your eyes that keep on bugging me. Are those Mystic Eyes?”

“What are you talking about?” Shraffe pushes himself up as he now takes a look at the mirror, “There’s nothing there.”

She continues, “I can sense an amount of Od in it.”

I have no idea what she is talking about. Somebody please tell me what Od and Prana is before I butcher the term.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Then how about you tell me who you are?”

And so he did. There’s no reason to hide the fact that he is there to take away one of the ladies of that world to be part of his collection.

Wait, that’s… that’s not what he have been doing… He’s been doing the opposite of that…

Except recently of course.

“Interesting. A war between universes, huh? That’s one thing to check out,” she speaks up with a smile on her face, “And you’re here to add a girl in your harem?”

“No. I’m here to save whoever is going to be the Harem Master of this world. Somebody has been targeting them recently.”

“I know that, but isn’t what I said is supposed to be your main objective?”

He seems baffled, “I’m not gonna just do that. That’s very immoral of me.”

“I see. You are that type of person? You are that one man that smooth talking ladies and eventually leading to a bed scene?”

“I am not a visual novel protagonist. I don’t do that sort of shit.”

The door then opens up with Tamamo, wearing casual clothes (that can be found in the game, Fate/Extra) and a girl in a school uniform happily walks into the office.

The fox girl notices of him as she finally speaks up, “Master, you’ve finally woken up! You were fainted when you saw Shiki-chan at the back alley last night.”

“Shiki-chan? Are you seriously telling me that Shiki Ryougi lets you call her that?”

“She didn’t, but she didn’t say no either.”

“Yeah, that does sounds like her.”

Touko suddenly grins as she speaks up, “Shraffe, this is my student, Azaka Kokuto.”

Shraffe turns to see the mentioned girl looking straight at her with a smile on her face, but he just had to kill it off by saying, “Ah, the incest girl.”

“GUH!” the girl suddenly choked on something as she screams at him, “Wh-what did you just called me!?”

Owh… shit... him and his big mouth…

Touko bursts in laughter, “You even know of her? You are very interesting, young man.”

And now Azaka is confused.

So Shraffe told her what he told Touko.

Azaka is purely in shock, “Our world… is in danger because of a war of searching and collecting lovers? What kind of war is this?”

“A really dangerous kind. You can laugh or pissed on it as much as you want, but the fact is that if your Harem Master got caught and die, this world can only live for a week unless you or anybody you know has… a certain relationship with another Harem Master or the world ceases to exist.”

He looks down, looking at the floor with his face shows tons of emotion, mainly sadness, “I have seen a lot of worlds just disappear off like that.”

Touko is blowing a smoke form her cigar, muttering out loud, “Then why don’t you just have sex with Azaka here? This world is going to be saved thanks to you.”

The school girl turns red on her face as she turns to face her master, “Th-that’s vulgar! I am NOT doing that with anybody!”

“It’s not like you knew who this world’s Harem Master is, right? It could be anybody.”

“There is a clue Zelretch left me before.”

The sc- red-headed female now loses her smile, focusing his attention to him, “You knew the Wizard Marshall?”

“I’ve met him. He is one of the observers of this war.”

“Typical him. Always stay out of the trouble even when the world actually needs his help. So? What did he told you.”

“He said that the Harem Master will always be someone who is involved with any huge events happened around them. In a short term, someone who is acting like a ‘protagonist’ is what he said. Bonus point if they attract a lot of attentions toward themselves throughout their lives.”

She now leans forward, “And do you have any clue who that person could be?”

Shraffe now tries to think with his head, “Well… I have two people in mind if we are talking about this world. These two have been involved with a lot of cases here. That apartment thing, the suicides case and even the one with the crazy killer-devourer person… That person could have been either Shiki Ryougi or Mikiya Kokutou.”

Azaka looks shocked, “My brother? Why would he take such position!? The Harem Master title seems to be only available for perverts!”

“Not quite. There is no indication that the person needs to be a pervert. In fact, some of these masters from other worlds are quite a dense person. It’s just an attraction after all.”

He continues, “Your brother fills quite the bill there. He is around in a lot of cases since he is working with Garan no Dou and this place worked on those cases mostly. There are at least two people with affections toward him; you and Shiki herself. He can fit the title without him even knowing it, most possibly because of his Origin.”

“Origin? His Origin?” Azaka wonders, “What his Origin would be?”

He looks at her, “Normalcy.”

“Normalcy?”

“Origin of Normalcy. Even after so many things happened around him, with so many weird events reported, he is yet able to live with his own lives, not startled or shocked or anything. For god’s sake, he is dating someone who is nearly tried to kill him before, who used to house a male version of her personality at one point, able to kill locks with rulers, and possibly houses another personality that if unleashed, will probably shatter the reality of this world.”

But then he stops, looking at the three ladies who are still looking at him.

Touko wonders, “What do you mean by the last part?”

He’s not supposed to reveal that, right? Ah, might as well…

“Shiki’s Origin is Void. She literally houses a personality of Void and able to warp reality is the Void herself wills it. The only reason why she never gone berserk with this is pretty much because the Void remains neutral, and Shiki has no idea about this personality.”

“Is this true?”

“You can ask Mikiya. He met with this one once. They even spoke to each other once.”

“My brother…” Azaka whispers to herself, “He’s quite amazing to be able to stomach that…”

Touko chuckles, “Well then. You three should go and find him.”

“That’s my intention,” Shraffe stands up as he walks toward the door, “Let’s go, Tamamo.”

The foxy girl stands up as she speaks out loud, “Wait for me, Master!”

Azaka runs out of there as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, under a bridge, Cobra is seen sitting down there as he is checking through a deck of cards, with various pictures on it.

“You guys… what should we do? Should we… should we… should we take them…? Kill? Tell me… Don’t just stand there… Say something… anything…”

He then flips around as he seems to be shocked of something, “No… one of you… is not here… no… where… where are you… don’t hide… you… ran… why? I’m your friend… I never hurt you… I’m gentle… Always be gentle…”

He now turns angry as he screams out loud, shocking even the fishes in the river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Owh, what the fuck?”

Tamamo is looking at her master, “Goshujin-sama, why aren’t we getting into this café?”

She and her master just stand out there, not getting into the café.

Actually, they did, but he quickly runs out after seeing something.

Azaka now walks out of there, “What are you doing out here?”

Shraffe now points toward something behind her, “I-i-i-is that… a cat… on two feet?”

She turns to see a chibi cat on two feet walking out, looking confused, “Mr Customer, is there something wrong?”

His hand is still pointing toward her, shaking rapidly as he slaps his forehead, “I seriously thought that we are inside a proper Kara no Kyoukai world…”

Tamamo looks confused, “What do you mean?”

“This is actually one part of a different world called All Around Type Moon. In my world, it is actually a comedic manga features characters from three different worlds meeting in a café that defies dimension and have fun throughout the story telling. I can’t believe the serious feel Kara no Kyoukai’s world gives off is still around even when this café connects it and other worlds here…”

He then sighs as he enters the café, “Let’s just get this over with.”

The place is quite busy, but not that kind of busy. It’s busy with random things that happened in there, not really related to serving foods.

He tries not to give a shit to the bigger picture of Shirou Emiya and Shiki Tohno arguing about the superiority of either swords or knives as they just walk straight to where they are going to.

Luckily for them, Shiki Ryougi and Mikiya are already there, now noticing them walking toward them.

Shiki looks at Tamamo as she mutters, “Tamamo? Did you finish your work at Moon Cell?”

“Work?” the fox girl wonders in confusion.

Mikiya responds, “Yeah, days ago you’re here whining how Altera and Nero are waging war with your team.”

“I… don’t think we even met yet…”

Shraffe quickly explains, “This is Tamamo from a different world. The Tamamo you’ve met must have come from a world called Fate/Extella.”

Azaka quickly speaks out loud, “Whatever! Right now we have a more pressing matter!”

Shraffe nods, “Mikiya, somebody will come to get you. Stick close to Shiki no matter what.”

“What!? Why!?” Azaka turns toward him in anger, “Why her!?”

“You do remember that she can kill locks with just rulers, right?”

“But-“

“She is the strongest one we have right now. The strongest-“

His eyes then glares toward Arcueid Brunestud who seems to be fueling the Shiro vs Shiki-T fight even further, “The strongest that isn’t playing around right now.”

Even in this type of world deviation, Shiki Ryougi is still as cool as she always is… except if you make her laugh. She’ll kill you.

The place suddenly shakes real hard as he quickly runs out of there, “What now!?”

He and Tamamo now stands outside, now looking at BBB stands nearby the place, with Cobra slowly descends near them.

The man in mask pulls out a sword with chains wrapped his arm as he mutters in anger, “Give her back…”

“What?”

“My card… give her back…”

Card?

Ah.

He recalls the night he woke up in the alleyway, where he somehow picked up a card with a picture of a cosplaying female on it.

Shraffe quickly pulls out the card, showing it toward Cobra, “This one?”

He goes to grab the card, but Shraffe quickly moves his hand away from him.

Now he asks the man, “What if I don’t?”

“You…”

Cobra jumps away as he screams, “BBB, kill him for me!”

…

…

…

…

…

“BBB?”

They quickly turn to their sides, now seeing what supposed to be a boss fight of epic proportion has fallen onto the houses, and crashes everything, possibly some lives nobody really cares about.

“I don’t think their insurance is going to cover all of those…” Shraffe mutters, looking at the rubbles.

Azaka, who somehow already out, speaks something that brings out an info, “Shiki? What have you done?”

The girl in blue kimono and red jacket, also known as Assassin in a different grail war, Shiki Ryougi is standing beside the dead robot, calmly looking at it with a knife held in her hands.

She turns toward the girl, wondering, “What?”

“How strong is she!?” Tamamo looks really shocked, “That’s a super robot-sized Servant she killed there! With a knife! A knife! Goshujin-sama, we should not be on her bad side.”

Servant? Ah!

He mutters, “That’s official then. Shiki can kill a Servant…”

Once more, the sea of Nasuverse fandom rage on, claiming how a giant Servant should not possibly be able to be defeated by Shiki because she is a normal human, even though the only way for her to kill such beings is by getting close to them to let her knife reach them.

But then again, the fandom seems to have a better theory of their arguments, and some also not wanting to lose and wanting to prove how their words are superior to others. Pretty much what Trump did to everybody.

Also, they may forget this is a fanfiction, not Film Theory. That’s also a factor of the rumbling of the fandom ocean.

Back to the story, Cobra didn’t take that very well.

He stares at how BBB slowly disappears into a card and returns back to him. His eyes carefully stares at the card before shouting in anger, “YOU KILLED HER! YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!”

He then throws the card onto the ground with a scream, **“Install, BBB!”**

Did he just ripping off Prisma Illya?

Nonetheless, the power is real as his robe disappears, changing into a robot body with robot hands and robot legs. Only the head looks human enough to him.

“Just stay in the card, will ya!” he screams once more as he charges forward.

A pair of metal wing appears behind him with a jetpack that shots him forward. He also shoots out a rocket punch toward him.

**“Aphotic Cave!”**

The punch is seemingly thrown away, deflected by an invisible barrier as crashes into the rubble.

Tamamo has already stood before Shraffe as she exclaims with a smile, “None shall past my love for my Master!”

Shraffe has his sight within his treasure bag, looking at a particular white sword before grabbing out the golden sword instead, “I have no idea why the fuck did you even going crazy like that, but I’m sure I do need to stop you right here right now!”

The two charge forward toward Cobra, with Azaka suddenly appears from his side and shoots out a fiery stream toward him, forcing him to jump away from there.

At this moment, Shraffe throws the sword like he throw a spear as the sword disperses into a light, showering and sparkling around him before explode, burning him as he falls onto the ground.

**“Frigid Heaven!”**

Cobra’s lower body is now stuck within ice after a talisman is thrown toward him by Tamamo.

Shiki now moves close to him, ready with her knife as her eyes turn blue. She then goes a slash.

Unfortunately, she slashed a card instead, as Cobra is no longer having his robot body anymore.

Somehow at the very last moment, the card jumps out of him and protects him from the knife.

How shocked Cobra seems. He may have his face hidden beneath the mask, but his gaping jaw and his shaking eyes show how he did not expect this to even happen.

“BBB!!!!”

With a loudest scream possible, his roar seems to have affecting the wind as any of those around him struggles to keep their balances with him screaming and blowing them away with the wind.

“ALL OF YOU… ALL OF YOU… ALL OF YOU DESERVE TO DIE!”

With that, several cards are now flying around from him as each of them aligns around him, spinning around before entering his body one by one.

His body turns brighter and brighter as if he is about to explode. No, he is going to explode at this rate.

Shraffe turns to look at the card he had, and then turn to look at the white sword in his bag.

He then looks at Tamamo, “I think I need some mana. I want to cook something really big.”

“Then, I have the perfect ability for you to use.”

Their surrounding turns darker with talismans are surrounding them with traditional Japanese gates called torii are seen around them. Her mirror floats upward above them and now being charged by the talismans, turning into a huge ball of energy. She then jumps onto the ball, pushing it down onto the ground as the two of them are filled with a strong energy.

While all of that happens, a chant is heard coming from her, **“God who resides in Izumo. Aesthetically certain, Breath of the soul. Residing in the mountains and watery heavens, Amaterasu. Let this freely become the proof of purification. Thy name is Weighted Stone of Tamamo. Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka! Just kidding~!”**

Kidding? Wh-what is she talking about? What is she joking about!?

Probably one of those Nasu mysteries that will never be answered, alongside the true appearance of the Servant Beast and the true power of ORT or Type Mercury. Maybe not as big as those two…

But it seems Shraffe knows the effect of this Noble Phantasm very well.

Looking at the sword inside the bag one last time, he pulls out the card and puts it close to him, **“Install, Archer Rin.”**

Wait… that card is…

Anyway, his body now sports a black body suit and a red shroud appears to be looking like a jacket/coat.

Cobra’s voice is heard, “YOU… INSTALL HER…? YOU… YOU’LL REGRET DOING THAT! YOU ARE NOT PREPARED FOR THAT RESPONSIBILITY!!!”

Now what he needs is to use the card’s power to conjure up something really good; something worth of using the NP for.

“Sword barrel, full open!”

So many swords appear around him as they stay stabbing into him, turning him into a human porcupine. More and more appears to be stabby-stabby with him that the last words really did become true.

“YOU… YOU WILL PAY!!!”

Shraffe smirks as he said something that will make him regret to even thinking about it out loud, **“Trace on, bitch.”**

A black bow appears in his hand with a sword known as Jeweled Sword Zelretch appears in his other hand, slowly turning into a shape suitable as a long arrow and pulls the string far, before releasing it.

The sword goes to stab him right in his heart, with him now explodes and disappears in place. It can also be seen that the cards ejected from him in the last minutes before disappearing one by one.

One card, (un)fortunately, flies toward him as he grabs it and takes a look at it.

The card depicts a female with two ahoge alongside a red and white clothing. There is also a label of ‘SAKURA TOHSAKA’ depicted on the card.

Tamamo wonders, “Is he dead?”

“Not sure, but I don’t think he’s down that easy yet.”

Shraffe sighs as he turns toward Azaka, “Now that it is all over right now. We should get going now.”

“Stay safe,” she nods with a smile.

Her attention then turns toward Shiki, who is being approached by Mikiya as he asks, “Are you okay?”

She only nods, not answering much.

Azaka turns back toward him, “You know what, I change my mind. Let me follow you.”

“What? Why?”

“No reason. Maybe going all over the world might help me with my magecraft training.”

“Sure…”

Tamamo just stare at her, pouting with an intention to eat her prey if given a chance to do so.

A voice is then heard coming out of the door, “What on earth happened here? Some sort of a boss fight or something?”

“X?” Shraffe notices the girl in trucker hat looking outside as she notices him as well.

“There you are,” she speaks up, “Where have you been?”

“How did you get here? How did you know to even get here?”

“Owh, I’m here along with the rest. We just got bored staying at home and just decide to come here for a visit.”

“You don’t answer my second question.”

“I’m a Nasuverse character. All Nasuverse character knows of the existence of an interdimensional café that connects time and space. “

“That somehow makes sense, even though it is not supposed to.”

With a sigh, he turns toward Tamamo and Azaka, “Then, how about I introduce you two to everyone that someone hitched me as well.”

They enter the café back, now moving toward where Rin, P-Rin, E-Rin, Artoria, Illya and…?

Shraffe is now looking at a girl with long white hair and black unsettlingly moving dress, “Sakura, is that you? Why did you turn dark?”

He then turns toward Rin, “Did you mentioned about how you transfer magical crest with your Shirou in front of her?”

“N-no!” Rin turns red, “Even if I did, it’s just a mana transfer, nothing else!”

“Rin, this Sakura came from visual novel, not an anime. Mana transfer means sex, remember?”

Azaka is startled, “Wait, that’s how you transfer mana?”

“Obviously there’s other ways, but most fandom pretty much prefer that one way due to… obvious reason… sometimes…”

“That’s really bad…”

“I know… Quite an inconvenience if you said so…”

Sakura glares at him, which gives him a strong chill in a sudden, “Shraffe-san, you are quite a man, did you know that? Going all over the world, collecting ladies along the way… Your life is so free…”

She also gives him a grin.

But then Shraffe mutters, “Why does it matter to you. I’m not your Shirou-senpai.”

She stops. Her hair turns purple back and now her clothes turn into her own usual school outfit, “You’re right… Why? Why did I care? Senpai… I wonder if he is safe right now…”

He just shrugs as he walks toward a wall with a glove in his hand, “Let’s just get home. I wish to call it a day…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now walking out of the hole in the wall and entering the huge mansion with him turning toward the two new members, “This is where we live. Just call it a secret base.”

“This place is impressive!” Tamamo screams in excitement, “Goshujin-sama, you are amazing to have this kind of place!”

Azaka nods, “A mansion in the middle of the space between worlds? This place might as well created by True Magic.”

X looks at him and points out, “I can’t help it but think that you are wearing that clothes for a reason. You are not really a type of person that love to cosplay, right?”

Rin mutters, “You look like Archer without the white hair and the tan skin.”

“Ah,” he notices it when he looks at himself, “I forgot to uninstall this thing.”

As the card is pulled out of him, so is something else that appears in his hand.

“WAAAAAAAARGGGHH! WAAAAARRGGHHH!”

“A-a baby!?” the girls exclaim in shock.

But then the scream becomes squeals with the girls now unable to resist the cuteness that is the baby held by him.

Tamamo quickly snatches the baby from him, playing with the baby (gender still not specified), “Master, I didn’t know you are a dad!”

X is now confused, “Where did you get the baby?”

But Shraffe seems to have ignored her words, focusing his sight on something else.

His eyes keep on looking at the card before realizing something, “Owh, I see! That’s what he meant by responsibility…”

“What?” E-Rin looks at him.

“I used this card before. And now this baby is somehow created. It’s the baby of mine and whoever is inside this card.”

P-Rin quickly snatches the card, taking a look at it before starting her over-exaggeration routine, “B-but, that’s me in it! Are you saying this baby is yours and mine!? NOOO!!!!”

“That’s not really-“

“That’s the grossest thing ever! Yours and mine!? A baby!? With you!? I’d rather have babies with Luvia then to have one with you!”

“I didn’t know you are willing to go that far just to avoid me.”

But then Illya says something that forced all of them to become silenced, “Isn’t Angelica-san in my world used the same card too?”

Shraffe gives a thought of it, “Yeah, I gave her the Gilgamesh ca- owh…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Prisma Illya’s world]

Back at the Emiya residence in the ruined world, Angelica is seen sitting at the living room, looking stoic as always as her attention is toward a blonde baby on her arms, silently dosing off.

Miyu, Tanaka and Kuro seem to have their attentions toward the baby while Shirou and Luvia are closeby, staring at the card on the table.

Luvia wonders, “What’s up with this card? Just right after she uninstall this, the baby suddenly appears…”

Shirou mutters in confusion, “Don’t tell me… Angelica really has a baby… with Gilgamesh?”

Owh, the implication…

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANTI-OMAKE

That night, Shraffe is seen sitting at the corner of a room, covering his face knees.

He is actually crying. Probably because of what appears in his mind right now.

_“Papa… it hurts…”_

_A young female is lying on what appears to be a table, having her wrists strapped at the edges of the table. Shraffe is on top of her, looking like a beast with his irises appear to be red in color._

_Another female, Sakura was chained on a chair nearby, only able to look, crying with only silence as he response._

_The female is also crying, but with a smile instead of an expression of sadness, “Papa… it hurts… but I like it…”_

_The imagery flashes with him now sitting close to the same female. She is lying on the ground with a blade clearly sticking out of her._

_He just stays silenced, looking at her as a voice is heard from his back, “Papa, you’ve killed mama! You’re a monster!”_

In the present, Shraffe mutters to himself, “Make it stop… please make it stop…”

He then sees the white sword sticking out from his bag as he mutters, “You guys… please… no more…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**But that’s all the story for this chapter.**

**Next: Finally out of the Nasuverse territory, they gone into the world of Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry and found someone that isn’t supposed to be there.**


End file.
